YuGiOh! 5Ds: Double
by StardustXtreme
Summary: Shinji Mizuki is invited to the Fortune Cup and supporting his deck is based around Kamen Rider Double, little does he realize, a chance meeting with a man who lost his memories in his friend's house who are Luna and Leo will change his life! OCxLuna
1. Start! A Rider's Duel!

Episode I

Start! A Rider's Duel!

My name is Shinji Mizuki, I'm 16 years old and a duelist of course and been invited to the Fortune Cup starting within two days with others like myself, my family sadly passed away but my father was a card designer and created special cards just for me, I am lucky to have the chance to reveal my deck in the Cup, of course, I do have a job in building or repairing Duel Runners that comes to stores and with the income and fortune left behind, I live in the Tops area of New Domino.

But today, I promised someone I'll duel him as the intercom buzzed and I turned on the TV, seeing a green haired child wearing a blue shirt and a white jacket.

"Hey Shinji! You promised you'd duel me today so hurry up!" The child said with excitement as I started to chuckle. "Fine fine, I'll come over in ten minutes." I answered him and turned the intercom off after the child nodded with vigorously, this kid was Leo who had an indefinite amount of boundless energy and he did have a sister, Luna who in a humorous way, finds it a bit annoying but nevertheless, loved her brother.

Shinji put on his black jacket, left it unzipped, revealing a white t-shirt underneath and wore black trousers with a brown belt which held a deck box strapped to it, his trainers were pure white with some black stripes and he slipped his duel disk on, it was a rare replica of the Academy Duel Disks but pitch black with gold lining in it as he headed out, Leo and Luna's place certainly wasn't far and in about seven minutes, he arrived and rung the doorbell as it opened, showing not Leo but a green haired female with twin ponytails and wore the same white jacket as Leo but her shirt underneath was pink, this was Luna.

"He's been talking non-stop and waited impatiently for you." Luna said with a sigh and Shinji laughed a bit. "Sorry Luna, I did promise him." He said as Luna just nodded. "Well, he's outside."

Shinji nodded as Luna let him in, these two did have parents but they were always busy working so it was quite lonesome until Shinji came into their lives and make it a bit more enjoyable and lo and behold, Leo had his duel disk ready, deck inserted and he grinned.

"About time you arrived Shinji! Let's hurry and duel!" Leo exclaimed and Shinji had to chuckle and reached behind him and undone the box and pulled out his deck and placed it in and it was shuffled automatically and on Leo and Shinji's disks was a number, highlighted 4000 and they both drawn five cards as Luna just sat on a bench nearby to watch. "Okay Leo, how about I kick things off?" He asked as Leo nodded and Shinji drawn his sixth card and looked at his hand.

"I summon out Kamen Rider Double – Blank in attack mode!" (1000/500) as there stood a grey spandex super hero with a W headpiece and grey crystallized eyes as there was a belt open, showing nothing within it as Shinji smiled. "He may be weak now but he hasn't discover his true power! So I activate Gaia Memory – Cyclone and Gaia Memory – Joker and equip them to Double, now I send these three cards to my graveyard and special summon that corresponding Double from my hand or deck so, come forth! Kamen Rider Double – CycloneJoker! And he'll be in attack mode!" Shinji said as he sent the cards to his graveyard and pulled out a single card from his deck as he placed the card on the disk as the grey Rider held two USB like sticks and slotted them in the belt's holes as the left half became green with a visible scarf and the right becoming purple as the grey eyes became red crystal. (1500/1100)

"Now I'll set two cards facedown and end my move! Let's see what you got Leo!" He said as Leo grinned. "Okay, it's fantastic Leo's turn and he draws! I summon out Morphitronic Celfon in attack mode and activate his effect! I roll a dice and reveal that many cards in my deck and if there's a level 4 or lower Morphitronic, I can special summon it!" (100) The numbers on Celfon's body lit up and went randomly as it paused on 3. "Yes! Three cards! So let's see what Leo has drawn? The crowd cheers as I special summon my Morphitronic Magnen in defense mode, but wait, there's more to my move! I activate Double Summon and summon out another Magnen in defense mode, now my ultimate line of defense is secured!" He declared as an electric barrier covered Leo's monsters.

"_Not bad…despite imagining he's the best there is, but I know how I'll get through that lock._" Shinji thought as Leo laughed. "What are you going to do now Shinji?" he said as Shinji grinned. "Glad you asked Leo, how about a Zero Gravity?" He said as he revealed his facedown card, switching every monster's mode so now his Double was in defense mode, guarding itself while Leo's Celfon became a mobile phone and the Magnen's taking humanoid form. "Ahhh!" Leo checked his hand and sadly, nothing could help him. "I end my turn I guess."

"Then I'll take over, I draw!" Shinji drawn his next card and switched Double to attack mode. "I activate my field spell, City of Wind – Futo!" He said as the field spell slot popped out as he slid the card in, as the surroundings became a city and a notable windmill, turning. "Here, all Kamen Rider Double cards gain 200 ATK and DEF, now I activate my other facedown card, Earth's Library! Here's how it works, I select 1 Kamen Rider Double – Blank and two Gaia memories of my choice from my deck, but don't worry, you'll get to see my move as I Summon out Kamen Rider Double – Blank and activate Gaia Memory – Heat and Gaia Memory – Joker and send all three cards to special summon Kamen Rider Double – HeatJoker!" (1700/1300)

Shinji's Kamen Rider Blank changed form as the left side became a hot burning red and the right, the same purple. "Now I activate HeatJoker's ability! Once per turn I can destroy one face-up defense monster and your Celfon fits the requirements! Go!" He declared as HeatJoker's left fist burned into a fireball and he thrown it at Celfon, destroying it. "Now, CycloneJoker attacks Morphitronic Magnen with Joker Extreme!"

CycloneJoker took out the Cyclone memory and slot it in the side of his belt and hovered in a small tornado and shot towards Magnen with a kick, destroying it. "And CycloneJoker had 1700 ATK so you lose 900 life points Leo, now HeatJoker, it's your turn, Joker Grenade!"

The HeatJoker did exactly the same movement with the memory but he leapt at Magnen, splitting down the middle and delivered fast punches before returning. "And he had 1900 ATK so you lose 1100 life points now Leo!"

Shinji – 4000

Leo – 2000

"Now I'll end this quickly." Shinji said and Leo was surprised. "How, you already used your attacks!" Leo pointed out and Shinji smiled. "I did but I activate the quick-play Spell, Half Change! I can swap one Kamen Rider Double with another one as long as that monster has one of the memories used, so select HeatJoker and I choose Heat, now I return HeatJoker to my deck and special summon out, Kamen Rider Double – HeatMetal!" (2000/1800) as the Joker Memory was removed and a sliver one put in it's place as the Joker half changed to metal colour and the monster pulled out a staff and Leo gasped, he couldn't do a thing and since it was still the Battle Phase, he'd lose.

"Go, HeatMetal! Use your Metal Branding!" Shinji called out as the one end ignited on fire and HeatMetal ran at Leo, striking him as Leo lost 2200 and Leo whined. "I lost again!"

Shinji approached Leo. "Hey, you did your best but you created that lock too soon, so the opponent could have used any possible move to defeat it since you don't know what possible combinations there are. You have to open your mind to anything and work around that."

"Besides, Shinji is one of the best duelists, Leo, did you think a simple and quick strategy like that would win it already? Your cards effects are based on the position's they are in and there lies their weaknesses." Luna stated as Shinji nodded. "I'll try and help your deck become better so next time, you could beat me." He said and Leo grinned and his eyes flashed happily. "I'm getting all of my spare cards!" He declared as he ran indoors and Shinji looked at Luna and smiled as she did as well, the two entering to join her brother.

The majority of the day was spent on improving Leo's deck and also Luna's, she didn't duel much but she did play at home whenever Leo wanted an opponent and night had already fallen as Leo was looking through Shinji's cards, saying he'd want a special deck like that as Shinji chuckled and refused to trade over any of his Kamen Rider cards as they were special not only in their series and the only copies but also, to remember his family but then some audible loud crashing noises were heard, naturally, the three went to inspect it.

Lying on the floor was a young man with a red helmet, a criminal mark on his face and his outfit being a blue jacket with pads, grey trousers and brown boots as in a box of crates lay a Duel Runner, red as a matter in fact which was a rare colour to find these days as the twins hoisted the man into the house and Shinji moved the Runner inside.

Cards Used

Kamen Rider Double – Blank

ATK: 1000

DEF: 500

Level: 2

Text: A Two-in-one Kamen Rider who hasn't discovered the power of the Gaia Memories.

Kamen Rider Double – CycloneJoker

ATK:1500

DEF: 1100

Level: 3

Text/Effect: This can only be Special Summoned by sending 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank',' Cyclone Memory' and 'Joker Memory' to the graveyard, If this card's attack is higher than your opponent's defense, inflict the difference in damage to your opponent's LP.

Kamen Rider Double – HeatJoker

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1300

Level 4

This can only be Special Summoned by 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank',' Heat' Memory' and 'Joker Memory', once per turn, destroy one face-up defense monster.

Kamen Rider Double – HeatMetal

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1800

Level: 5

Text/Effect: This can only be Special Summoned by 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank',' Heat Memory' and 'Metal Memory', Once per turn, weaken opponent's monster by 700 points

Spells

City of Wind – Futo

Field Spell

Text/Effect: Face up 'Kamen Rider Double' cards gain 200 attack points, when this card is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon CycloneJokerGoldXtreme if you have a face up 'Kamen Rider Double – CycloneJokerXtreme'

Gaia Memory - Cyclone

Text/Effect: Equip this card to 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank- and send it to the graveyard with 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank' with 'Joker Memory', 'Metal Memory' or 'Trigger Memory' to Special Summon one of the monsters listed.

Gaia Memory - Heat

Text/Effect: Equip this card to 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank- and send it to the graveyard with 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank' with 'Joker Memory', 'Metal Memory' or 'Trigger Memory' to Special Summon one of the monsters listed.

Gaia Memory - Joker

Text/Effect: Equip this card to 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank- and send it to the graveyard with 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank' with 'Cyclone Memory', 'Heat Memory', 'Luna Memory' or 'Fang Memory' to Special Summon one of the monsters listed.

Gaia Memory - Metal

Text/Effect: Equip this card to 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank- and send it to the graveyard with 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank' with 'Cyclone Memory', 'Heat Memory' or 'Luna Memory' to Special Summon one of the monsters listed.

Half Change

Text/effect: Select 1 face up 'Kamen Rider Double' on your field and select from 'Cyclone', 'Heat, 'Luna', 'Joker', 'Metal' or 'Trigger' in it's name and add that card to your deck and Special Summon a 'Kamen Rider Double' with the selected name remaining.


	2. Duel the Mysteryious Man!

I do not own Kamen Rider W as it's claimed by Toei Company and created by Shotaro Ishinomori while Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by TV Tokyo, only things I own in this fanfics are Shinji Mizuki and the cards developed for Double's forms.

Another note, I tried to upload this when I saw the 2 new reviews but 's story edit was having an error and just yesterday I asked support for help and they've done their job, thank you very much and one last thing…

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds has ended this week ;-; I can now say with absolute honesty, it was one of the best by far, I will however, ask reviewers or guests to donate money to Japan for their tsunami incident.

Episode II

Duel the Mysterious Man!

Shinji moved the Duel Runner against a wall and went to check on the strange visitor who was unconscious as Luna was holding the man's deck, talking with the spirits that rested within it, Shinji did believe that Luna could do this and it wasn't weird or strange as she nodded.

"Well, what do they say?" Shinji asked the young girl and she spoke. "That he's a good person." She answered and the man was waking and sat up. "You all right?" Shinji asked him and the man checked himself. "I believe so." He answered and checked his surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked them.

Shinji was ready to answer that one. "You're in Tops, the highest and richest place in New Domino, I'm Shinji, these two are Luna and Leo…now let me ask you another question, who are you?" he asked as the man was silent for a few moments.

"I don't remember." He answered and Luna's voice was heard. "Maybe you have forgotten who you are because of the crash?" She suggested and Leo couldn't hold it in any longer. "Hey, you have a Runner, that means you're a duelist right!" He asked and Shinji sighed, Leo literally knew no bounds when it came to duels. "So please, duel me!" Leo said with a grin and Shinji taken hold of the man's deck. "Actually Leo, mind if I duel this guy?" He asked him.

"Awww…. but I wanted to duel him!" Leo remarked and Shinji stared at him. "Something about him makes me want to duel him." Shinji said honestly and Leo pouted. "Fine, but I'm duelling him afterwards!" Leo said proudly as the man taken his deck and retrieved his duel disk from his Runner which attached on as the two went out on the patio where the previous duel was held.

"Let's duel!" The man and Shinji spoke loudly as their decks and life points took place then Leo and Luna watch from the sidelines.

Man – 4000

Shinji – 4000

"I'll take the first move, draw!" Shinji declared and looked at his hand. "I summon out Kamen Rider Double – Blank in attack mode!" Shinji declared as the monster took form as the man's eyes watched carefully. "Now I activate Gaia Memory – Cyclone and Gaia Memory – Joker! Now I send all three cards to my graveyard and Special Summon Kamen Rider Double – CycloneJoker!" Shinji declared as Blank's form became that of green on the left and purple on the right with red crystal eyes. "Next I'll set two facedowns!" Shinji stated as the man took his turn.

"I summon out Speed Warrior in attack mode!"(900) The man stated and continued. "When I enter the Battle phase, I can double his attack to 1800, now attack his monster with Hyper Sonic Slash!" The man declared as Shinji activated a facedown card. "Reveal trap card, Rider Barrier! When you declare an attack, I can negate it!" Shinji stated as the man spoke." I end my turn with one facedown."

Shinji drawn his next card and looked at his hand. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards and then summon out my second Kamen Rider Blank and equip him with Gaia Memory – Luna and Gaia Memory – Joker, now I send all three cards to my graveyard and special summon Kamen Rider Double – LunaJoker!" (1600/1400) The Blank Double changed form, as the left side was bright yellow and the right, the same purple as CycloneJoker.

"I'll attack your Speed Warrior with CycloneJoker! Joker Extreme!" He called out as CycloneJoker leapt in the air and delivered a kick, dealing 500 damage to the man as Shinji pointed to LunaJoker. "Attack his life points directly! Joker Strange!" He said as the left side thrown his fist at the man, stretching as the man revealed a facedown. "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, this card will negate your attack and then reset itself." He said as a scarecrow of random items blocked the fist and retracted as Shinji spoke. "I end my turn." He said

"My turn then, I activate One for One, by discarding one monster in my hand, I can special summon a Level 1 monster from my deck and I select Tuningware.(300) then I'll normal summon Junk Synchron (1300) which allows me to special summon the Nitro Synchron (300) I discarded, now I'll tune Level 3 Junk Synchron and activate Tuningware's effect to increase it's level by 1 so that makes him a level two! Clustering stars call upon a new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Junk Warrior! (2300)"

"Tuningware's effect activates and I get to draw one card then Junk Warrior's effect activates, if there's a Level 2 or lower monster on my field, he gains that monsters attack points but I'm not done yet, I'll tune Level 5 Junk Warrior with level 2 Nitro Synchron! Clustering stars will call upon a new force, become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Nitro Warrior!" (2800)

"Now I activate the spell, Block Attack, this card forces one of your monsters into defense mode and I choose LunaJoker, now Nitro Warrior's effect activates, when I activate a spell card this turn, he gains 1000 attack points, now attack CycloneJoker with Dynamite Knuckle!" The man called out as Shinji crossed his arms, his monster being destroyed and losing 2300 life points. "That's not all, I activate Nitro Warrior's other effect, when he destroys a monster in battle, I can switch one face-up defense monster into attack mode and attack again!" He declared as Shinji pressed a button. "Go facedown card, A Rider's Retreat! I remove one Kamen Rider Double on the field and take halve the battle damage, however, that Rider returns at the end phase!" As Shinji took 850 damage, leaving him with 850 life points.

Shinji – 850

Man – 4000

"I'll end my turn then." The man said as Shinji's monster returned and Shinji breathed deeply.

Leo moaned a bit. "This duel's taking a while, when will someone win?" he asked and Luna scowled her brother. "Don't be disrespectful, besides, when was the last time you seen someone hold out against Shinji this long?" She asked

"_This guy is good!_" Shinji thought and drawn his next card. "I activate LunaJoker's effect, once per turn, he can switch a position of my opponent's monster and I select Nitro Warrior who now goes into defense mode! (1800) Then I activate Half Change! I can swap my Kamen Rider Double- LunaJoker for another monster, however, I select one of the memories I wish to keep so I pick Luna! Now I'll swap him for Kamen Rider Double – Luna Trigger! (2500), Now, LunaTrigger's effect activates! I can reveal the top three cards of my deck and there's any Gaia Memories, he can attack that many times, so first card, Gaia Memory – Metal! Second card, Gaia Memory – Heat and the final card…Gaia Memory – Trigger! Now LunaTrigger, attack his Nitro Warrior with Trigger Full Burst!" He called out as Double fired off three round spheres as the man spoke. "Scrap Iron Scarecrow negates an attack!" as one sphere was destroyed but one hit Nitro Warrior and the other, directly at and now Shinji had no hand. "I end my turn there." He stated.

Shinji – 850

Man - 1500

The man drew his next card. "I activate Smashing Ground and destroy LunaTrigger!" the man declared as Shinji's eyes widened, leaving him with nothing. "Next I summon out Shield Warrior (800) and equip the spell card, Synchro Boost! (+LV1 & +500) and attack you directly! (1300)"

Shinji braced himself as his life points dropped down to zero, effectively losing the duel as he knelt to the ground, Leo and Luna were surprised he lost and Shinji smiled. "_A defeat's not so bad, I got to meet a powerful opponent._" He thought as the man walked to him, hand extended as Shinji took it, being pulled up. "Good game." Shinji stated and the man smirked. "Likewise, You're not bad yourself." He said and Shinji chuckled.

"Not as good as you though." He said and the man laughed a bit. "By the way, did the duel help you?" Shinji asked and the man nodded. "Yes. My name is Yusei." He stated and Shinji grinned. "Shinji." He said to introduce himself again and soon afterwards. Leo was hogging Yusei about duelling skills or moves while Shinji was helping Luna for making food.

New Cards UsedMonsters

Kamen Rider Double – LunaJoker

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1400

Level 3

Text/Effect: This can only be Special Summoned by 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank',' Luna Memory' and 'Joker Memory', Once per turn, switch an opponent's monster into attack/defense mode.

Kamen Rider Double – LunaTrigger

ATK: 2500

DEF: 1800

Level 6

Text/Effect: This can only be Special Summoned by 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank',' Luna Memory' and 'Trigger Memory' Once per turn, Reveal the top three cards of your deck for Gaia Memories and you can attack that many times.

**Spells**

Gaia Memory - Luna

Text/Effect: Equip this card to 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank- and send it to the graveyard with 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank' with 'Joker Memory', 'Metal Memory' or 'Trigger Memory' to Special Summon one of the monsters listed.

Gaia Memory - Trigger

Text/Effect: Equip this card to 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank- and send it to the graveyard with 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank' with 'Cyclone Memory', 'Heat Memory' or 'Luna Memory' to Special Summon one of the monsters listed.

Traps

Rider Barrier

Text/Effect: Negate the destruction of 1 'Kamen Rider Double' on your side of the field

A Rider's Retreat

Text/Effect: Remove one 'Kamen Rider Double' from the field and take halve the battle damage, at the End Phase, return the monster to the field.


	3. The Rose & the Cup!

I do not own Kamen Rider W as it's claimed by Toei Company and created by Shotaro Ishinomori while Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by TV Tokyo, only things I own in this fanfic is Shinji Mizuki and the cards developed for Double's forms

Episode III

The Rose and the Cup

Shinji was heading back home after eating with the twins and Yusei to grab some sleep since Leo insisted on duelling Yusei and lost much to his chagrin but in the dead of night, Shinji awakened to the noise of a Runner but he wasn't undressed since he couldn't be bothered to do so and went down an elevator and saw a blur of red pass by and Shinji ran after it, stopping as lights were flashed on Yusei, it seemed it was Sector Security.

"Thought you could get away from me eh satellite punk!" One of the guards said out loud as Shinji's eyes widened a bit. "_Yusei's from Satellite?_" He thought to himself as Yusei tried to turn away but a car stopped him and a clown-like guy spoke inaudibly to the guard and to Yusei as he handed him something and left with Security as Shinji had to think who that was and it hit him like a ton of bricks, the clown guy was Lazar and thought about approaching Yusei or not, he went for the first option.

"What was all that about?" Shinji asked him and Yusei remained quiet and handed him the envelope Lazar handed to him and Shinji's eyes were surprised, Yusei was invited to the Fortune Cup as well and saw a photograph with 4 people in it, if he had to guess, they were Yusei's friends.

"That's just dirty, using your friends as blackmail to get you to take part in the tournament." Shinji voiced and Yusei had nodded silently and taken the items back and went to get back on his Runner and rode off, Shinji decided he wasn't going to follow him and instead, returned home.

The next morning, Leo was insistent that they'd go and see the Black Rose Witch and Shinji already decided to go with them to make sure nothing happened to the twins and their friend, Dexter as Shinji got himself ready and headed out to the twin's home then to the Daimon Area where the rumours said the Black Rose Witch was and there was a surprise. Yusei and another man were there for some reason as Leo cried out. "Yusei!" He said and ran over to him as Yusei was surprised. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked them

"Leo wanted to meet this witch and so, we got dragged along." Shinji said and Yusei nodded a bit as Leo did notice the Fortune Cup invitation he had and grinned. "You too? That's awesome! Shinji and Luna got one!" He said as Yusei introduced Blister to them but a sudden explosion took place as Yusei grasped his wrist, feeling it burn painfully as a mark appeared and there, standing on the other side of the Daimon Street was a women wearing a mask and a notable mark of a claw as behind her was a dragon similar to a rose. "You…hold the same mark!" The woman screamed out and sudden flash appeared from nowhere and she stood there no more.

The next day, the Fortune Cup had already begun and within a corridor were two Luna's but one wore lipstick, Leo was trying to pass himself off as his sister and looked at Dexter and Luna. "What do you think?" He asked and Shinji blinked at him. "…Luna's still cuter." He said honestly as said girl blushed at that remark and Leo started to get excited and bounce around but Luna kicked him.

"I do not act like that I'll have you know." She said as Yusei looked at them. "Well, we ought to get going huh." He said and Shinji and Leo nodded as they walked down the corridor and soon, it was learnt that others were invited as well, such as Greiger, Koda, Sir Ransborg, Aki Izayoi and a man called Tomoya. And the MC announced the pairings

Luna vs. Greiger

Aki vs Ransborg

Professor Frank vs Commander Koda

Yusei vs Hunter Pace

Shinji vs Tomoya

Shinji was surprised he was last but nevertheless, watched the other duels that taken place until it was his turn, so far, Greiger, Aki, Koda and Yusei won and now it was time to duel as he stepped out onto the arena.

"And now, it's Shinji Mizuki vs. Tomoya Shira! The rules are the same as usual, 4000 life points each and whoever wins advances! Now then, are the duelists ready?" He asked as Shinji and Tomoya finishing shuffled each other's deck.

"Let's Duel!" The two boys said out loud as Tomoya drawn a card. "I'll go first! I activate Advanced Ritual Art! I send a Vorse Raider (1900) and a Mystical Elf (800) to special summon Demise, the King of Armageddon! (2400) Now I play Instant Fusion! By paying 1000 life points, I can special summon a Level 5 Fusion monster and I select Flame Swordsman! (1800) But now I'll tribute these two cards for Maju Garzett whose attack is equal to that of the monsters I tributed, makes it 4200! I equip Axe of Despair (+1000) to him and add Rainbow Veil! I end my turn with a facedown!

Shinji was quite surprised, a monster with 5200 out so quickly, this guy wanted to advance seriously as Shinji drew his sixth card and stared at his hand. "Okay I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown card!" Shinji declared, as it was a Bottomless Trap Hole.

"…_Now which form would best suit this situation?_" Shinji thought and saw the Memories in his hand "Excellent! I summon out Kamen Rider Double – Blank in attack mode!" He stated as the card took form as the audience gasped, they'd never seen that card before. "I equip Blank with Gaia Memory – Heat and Gaia Memory – Trigger! Now I send all three cards to my graveyard and special summon the corresponding Double from my hand or deck, come forth! Kamen Rider Double – HeatTrigger!"

The blank's sides changed, red ruby for the left and blue for the right as he held a gun (2400) "Hah, that's too weak!" Tomoya laughed and Shinji smiled. "Who said, I was attacking your monster with it, I activate his ability! I destroy one face up monster and deal halve of that monster's attack points to your life points! Maju Garzett has 5200 ATK therefore, you lose 2600 life points now HeatTrigger! Attack his life points directly! Trigger Explosion!" He declared as his monster pulled the trigger and a burst of flame shot out, reducing Tomoya to zero.

The MC was speechless. "W-We have a winner! Shinji Mizuki wins on his first turn with his Kamen Rider, a deck we've never seen before! He advances and now we'll take a half an hour's break and return!"

Shinji breathed a bit as he walked back to his room to see Yusei there. "Not bad for using his own power against him." He said and Shinji laughed a bit nervously. "Hey, I was just lucky." He said as he looked around. "Then luck will surely run out sometime Mr. Mizuki." Greiger's voice was heard. "But still, I never heard of Kamen Rider before, is that a new series?" He asked and Shinji nodded. "They were a gift by my father so I decided to use them to respect what he and my family has done for me."

"I see, well, I must leave and tend to other matters." Greiger said as Shinji looked at the screen with Yusei, the pairings for the second round were already up.

Shinji vs Sir Ransborg

Aki vs Koda

Yusei vs Greiger

"How are they going to conduct the finals?" Shinji asked himself, in the end it wasn't rocket science, they'd be three people within that round.

Monsters Used

Kamen Rider Double – HeatTrigger

ATK: 2400

DEF: 900

Level 6

Text/Effect: This can only be Special Summoned by 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank',' Heat Memory' and 'Trigger Memory', Once per turn, destroy 1 face-up opponent's monster and inflict halve that monster's ATK onto your opponent

Spells Used

Gaia Memory - Heat

Text/Effect: Equip this card to 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank- and send it to the graveyard with 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank' with 'Joker Memory', 'Metal Memory' or 'Trigger Memory' to Special Summon one of the monsters listed.

Gaia Memory - Trigger

Text/Effect: Equip this card to 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank- and send it to the graveyard with 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank' with 'Cyclone Memory', 'Heat Memory' or 'Luna Memory' to Special Summon one of the monsters listed.


	4. Rider vs Knight!

I do not own Kamen Rider W as it's claimed by Toei Company and created by Shotaro Ishinomori while Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by TV Tokyo, only things I own in this fanfic is Shinji Mizuki and the cards developed for Double's forms

Episode IV

Rider Versus Knight!

Half an hour passed by so quickly as Shinji easily deduced Ransborg uses the Warrior archetype by his armour and shield-like Duel Disk, Leo was complaining about his loss when he arrived and Yusei spoke. "Look at it as a way to improve your skills, not everyone wins their duels everyday."

Shinji looked at his cards briefly. "So, Knights against Kamen Rider? I'm already looking forward to it!" Shinji said with a smile, it sounded like a good round as he heard the announcement for the duel and Yusei spoke. "Good luck." He said and Shinji stuck his thumb up. "Of course." He said and went to the arena as Ransborg was already waiting.

"Did I make you wait long?" Shinji asked him as the man shook his head. "Of course not sir, I am delighted to duel with a new enemy and see their skills, will your Rider contend with my Knights?" He asked and Shinji grinned. "That's what we're here to find out, may the best duelist win!" He said as they exchanged decks and shuffled and handed them back as they took their positions

"I'll allow you to take first move!" Ransborg stated and Shinji nodded. "Then…Let's Duel!" They both said and drawn five cards.

"I draw and summon out Kamen Rider Double – Blank and equip Gaia Memory – Cyclone and Gaia Memory – Joker!" He declared as the signature green and purple rider took stance (1500/1100) when he sent all three to his graveyard and special summoned it from his deck. "I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

Ransborg drew his next card. "I summon Masked Knight LV3! (1500/800) I activate his effect to inflict 400 points of damage then play Level Up! My Knight becomes LV5! (2300/1300) and I use his effect to reduce your life by 1000 points and Level Up to 7 (2900/1800) and activate his effect, inflicting 1500 points of damage upon you but my Knight cannot attack so I end my turn."

Shinji – 1100

Ransborg – 4000

Shinji drew his next card, making his hand three. "Damn, that's some combo…but I got one of my own! Reveal trap card, Earth's Library! I add one Kamen Rider Double – Blank and two memories of my choice to my hand! Now I play the field spell, City of Wind – Futo! This card boosts all Double's attack by 200! Now I summon out Kamen Rider Double – Blank and Equip Gaia Memories Heat & Metal!" He said, sending all three cards to his graveyard once more as the left side of the recent rider was red and the other side, sliver with a staff on his back as he withdrawn it. "Take form, Kamen Rider Double – HeatMetal!" (2000/1800) + (200)

The field was now a small city with a windmill turning in a breeze and other wind accessories as Shinji pointed at HeatMetal. "I activate his special ability, once per turn, I can weaken a monster on your field by seven hundred points and Masked Knight LV7 fits the bill! (2900-700 2200) Now, HeatMetal, attack Masked Knight LV7 with Metal Branding!" He called out as the red and sliver clad warrior leapt and whacked the Masked Knight, dealing no damage to Sir Ransborg or Shinji as both monsters were destroyed.

"Now CycloneJoker attacks you directly with 1700 ATK!" Shinji announced and Ransborg spoke. "Brave effort! But I have 2300 life points left! Is that all you have to offer this warrior?" He asked as Shinji looked at his hand. "I set one facedown and call it a turn." He said

The MC was commenting on the match. "Oh my! Shinji is trying to close the gap between himself and Ransborg and now, he only had one Rider on the field with those two cards as protection, but does the knight in shining armour have a plan?" He asked as Ransborg drawn his next card.

"I summon the Marauding Captain in attack mode and use his effect to bring another one to the field." (1200) "Now my two Captains will defend each other with their ability, but I play United We Stand and equip one to a Captain, he gains 800 for each monster on my field and now he has 2800, I'll win this joust my good sir! Attack!"

Shinji quickly revealed his facedown card. "Activate Rider Barrier! I can negate your attack on Double this turn!" he said and Ransborg laughed. "Most admirable, continue as I end turn my turn!"

Shinji had drawn another card into his hand with eyes closed, it was one card in his hand the only thing he knew this was his last chance and opened his eyes and was surprised. "I activate Pot of Greed! I draw two cards from my deck!" He said as he drew two more and noticed the new option he had with three cards.

"It's here! I play Kamen Rider Double – Blank and Equip Gaia Memories Heat and Trigger and send all three cards to my graveyard and special summon from my deck, Kamen Rider Double – HeatTrigger!" (2400) Shinji declared, as the Blank Rider took Red on the left and blue on the right with red eyes. "Now I activate HeatTrigger's effect, I destroy the Marauding Captain equipped with United We Stand, dealing 1400 damage to you and now, HeatTrigger, attack his other Captain with Trigger Explosion!"

The red and blue clad warrior fired a burst of flame at the Marauding Captain and Shinji pointed to CycloneJoker. "You're wide open! Joker Extreme!" He said out loud as the green and black clad warrior leapt up and kicked Ransborg who defended himself with his shield, causing him to lose 1700 life points, winning Shinji the Duel but barely.

"You were quite a challenge young man, I hope we'll cross paths once more." Ransborg said and Shinji grinned. "Who knows, you gave me a good challenge and I'll accept your offer to a rematch anytime, anywhere.." Shinji held out a hand as he and Ransborg shook hands. "Then let us part ways, my fellow warrior." He said as they walked away and the MC was overjoyed. "Shinji pulls another victory out of his lucky hat! Will the other duelists be able to stop this man from getting the Champion title?"

Shinji breathed heavily it was a close one as he returned to his room, next up would be Aki and Koda and then Yusei and Greiger as he watched the huge screen, seeing the second round already starting to take place, for some reason, he could tell something was wrong from the duel of Aki and Koda. "Odd." He said and Yusei spoke. "You feel it too?" He asked and Shinji looked at him. "Somewhat, it's almost as if there is a hidden emotion in Aki's duelling style and not just rage or anger but what is it?" He asked him

Yusei nodded. "I guess you're right, something about it just strikes me, she can even deal real damage to the player so... whoever faces her has to be prepared." He sad as Greiger spoke. "But that Dragon she holds is nothing but ruin and destruction." He voiced.

Shinji stared at the screen that briefly focused on Aki. "I don't know…" He said as the game ended in Aki's victory but a sudden announcement came up about a consolation duel that the losers of the tournament who lost so far will participate in it and Luna was chosen at random and Professor Frank.

"I don't like this." Shinji said and Yusei looked at him. "Why?" He asked and Shinji pointed at Frank. "Something about that guy rubs me the wrong way." He said and Yusei looked. "Must be your imagination."

The duel between Luna and Frank ended within 10 minutes with a Draw as Shinji ran out onto the arena and saw Luna lying on the floor as he ran to her, lifting her up to carry her to the infirmary with Leo who was unconscious for a strange reason as Yusei and Greiger's match was a Turbo Duel as it was under way in 15 minutes and Yusei emerged victorious soon after.

Shinji sat beside Luna's bed as Leo was still out of it but Luna had come round and Shinji smiled. "Hey, you all right?" He asked her and she nodded. "Did you…" She started to say and Shinji nodded. "Yeah, you collapsed and Leo is here too but knocked out, probably tired out I imagine." He said as Luna blushed lightly. "Thank you…" She said as Shinji smiled. "No problem, I'll help out anytime."

Soon, the day was ending and it was announced that tomorrow would be a three-way duel between Aki, Yusei and Shinji and whoever wins from it gets to face Jack, the Champion for the title and all Shinji had to say was. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Traps Used

Earth's Library

Text/Effect: Add one 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank' and two memories of your choice to your hand

Rider Barrier

Text/Effect: Negate the destruction of 1 'Kamen Rider Double' on your side of the field


	5. Day 2 of Fortune Cup, A Three Way Duel!

I do not own Kamen Rider W as it's claimed by Toei Company and created by Shotaro Ishinomori while Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by TV Tokyo, only things I own in this fanfic is Shinji Mizuki and the cards developed for Double's forms.

Episode V

**Second Day of Fortune Cup! A Three-Way Duel!**

The second day of the Fortune Cup had come as the stands were filled with the people of the city, eagerly excited about the idea of a duel between a Satellite, a Tops and the Black Rose duel that was coming up as the participants of the Cup already arrived in the rooms, Yusei and Shinji were heading there but saw a familiar woman, Aki as they stopped and so did she.

"Why are you so angry at my birthmark?" Yusei asked straightaway as Aki stared at him. "I detest all those carry this accursed mark, especially you." She stated as footsteps were heard as Leo was calling out. "Hey you two, it's almost time for the final!" He said and stopped, taking notice of Aki. "It's the witch lady!" He said, gasping as Shinji stared at Aki as a clown-like person was approaching, laughing with mouth closed in his usual way.

"Congratulations on your wins so far but Miss Izayoi, Director Goodwin wishes to speak with you." Lazar said as two robed men stood between Aki and the others and another male came with a hairstyle in a curve, almost like a sickle and wore a brown overcoat. "That won't be necessary, we need to prepare her for the upcoming match." The man said as Lazar looked at him. "Who might you be?"

"Aki's caretaker or guardian if you will, anyway, we must have her back in shape so excuse us." The man said as Aki, the two robed men and he left as Yusei towered over Lazar.

"Where are my friends Lazar?" Yusei asked coldly and Lazar stared up at him. "I'd watch what you say Fudo otherwise…" Lazar walked off, getting the message across as Leo breathed. "That witch lady is scary!" He said as Luna shook her head. "I don't think so…"

Two large trucks were parked outside of the Stadium where Aki was having a strange treatment applied to her as the man spoke. "I suspect Yusei Fudo is one of Yliaster and the King himself…we will show the world what the Arcadia Movement is truly capable of."

Aki nodded. "Yes Sayer, you are absolutely right…I am the one who will guide the movement."

Yusei and Shinji sat in the waiting room as the two looked at their cards. "I know this wouldn't be fair Yusei but I'd recommend we work together and defeat Aki, if she can deal real damage, then the audience could be in danger as well." Shinji said and Yusei nodded. "You're right, but the question is…why is the anger and rejection concealing the hidden emotion we're guessing?"

Shinji thought about it. "I don't know but we'll find out in this duel, we'll have to give it our all and accept the risks that could happen." Shinji said and Yusei nodded, adding a card to his deck. "Then, let's go."

The three duelists stood within the stadium as the audience were throwing abusive words at Aki while encouraging Yusei and Shinji to defeat her. "_How cruel, they'll turn to any side to get what they want._" Shinji thought to himself as the MC was heard.

"All right! Here's how it works a triangle duel works! No one will be attacking each other for their first moves, the players can choose to defend themselves or their opponent's if they so wish or team up together then take each other down, question is, how will it go down? We'll find out! Now, duelists on your marks…. get ready…and…" the MC trailed off

"Let's Duel!" Aki, Shinji and Yusei called out as their duel disks and decks were shuffled beforehand.

"I'll move first boys! I draw and summon Wall of Ivy (1200 DEF) in defense mode and one facedown!" Aki declared as Yusei drawn his card. "I'll take over then, I summon out Shield Warrior (1600) in defense mode and set one facedown, I end it there!"

Shinji drawn his card and checked his hand. "I summon out Kamen Rider Double – Blank and equip Gaia Memory – Cyclone and Gaia Memory – Joker and send all three cards to the graveyard to Special Summon 'Kamen Rider Double – CycloneJoker in ATK mode! (1500) And then throw a facedown card as my turn is done!" Shinji declared.

Aki drew her next card. "I summon out Lonefire Blossom (1400) in DEF mode but I tribute my Wall of Ivy and special summon 1 Plant type monster from my deck, I choose Rose Tentacles (2200) then activate my trap card, DNA Surgery and I decide that all monsters on the field will be Plants! Now my Rose's effect can activated, if there's any face up Plant Types on my opponent's field, it can attack once more!"

Shinji's eyes widened. "That means she can attack twice!" He said in surprise as Aki spoke. "Correct, now attack Yusei's Shield Warrior!" Aki declared as Yusei pressed a button. "I activate my Scrap Iron Scarecrow! This negates your attack and then is reset!" Yusei said as Aki was left with one attack. "Take out the Rider then!" she pointed at him as Shinji smiled. "Sorry, but no monsters are going to be destroyed in round, Trap card, Rider Barrier! I negate your attack!" Shinji said with a smile as Aki set down another facedown. "I end my turn."

"Then I'll draw next and play One for One, I discard one card from my hand, that is Quillbolt Hedgehog (800) and special summon out Turbo Synchron (100)! Now I'll summon the Tuner monster Junk Synchron (1300) Who brings back Quillbolt Hedgehog and now I tune Turbo Synchron with Shield Warrior to Synchro Summon Armory Arm and then I tune my Junk Level 3 Synchron with level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog! Clustering stars shall call upon a new force! Become the path it's life shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Warrior! (2300) then I equip Armory Arm to Junk Warrior, gaining 1000 attack (3300) and if I destroy a monster by battle, I inflict damage to your life points equal to your Rose Tentacles! Attack with Scrap Fist!" Yusei declared as Aki revealed a facedown. "I activate the trap, Negate Attack."Aki said as Yusei set another card, leaving his hand at one. "I end."

"I draw and play the spell card, Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck!" Shinji said, as he held four cards. "Looks like I got no choice but to do this! I activate the Spell Card…Twin Maximum Drive, here's how it works I remove Gaia Memory – Cyclone and Gaia Memory – Joker from my graveyard to double my Kamen Rider's ATK, however…at the end of the battle phase, he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard and I take damage to his original ATK. (3000)" Shinji said as his monster was having a furious wind with green surrounding him. "Attack Rose Tentacles with Joker Full Extreme!" He said, as the monster leapt in the air and delivered a flying kick as an explosion occurred and Aki lost 700 life points as on the field only remained Yusei's Junk Warrior equipped with Armory Arm.

Aki – 3300

Shinji – 2500

Yusei - 4000

"What a turnabout! Shinji sacrificed his own monster to deal damage and get rid of Rose Tentacles but in doing so, left himself wide open!" the MC reported as Shinji looked at his hand. " I set two cards facedown and end my turn." He stated.

"What a fool… No matter…I'll draw and then show you all my power can do… I summon out the Tuner monster Witch of the Black Rose (1700), I choose to not activate her effect so now I tune Level 4 Witch with level 3 Lonefire Blossom. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! (2400)" Aki commanded as her signature monster took form as furious winds blown with black petals and Aki grinned.

"Black Rose Dragon has a effect of destroying everything on the field but instead, I'll play Mystical Space Tyhoon on the Scrap-Iron Scraecrow you have on the field Yusei, now, Black Rose Dragon, attack Shinji's life points directly! Black Rose Flare!"

Yusei's head turned to Shinji. "Shinji!" He cried out as Luna and Leo were worried. "What's he gonna do?" Leo asked and Luna clasped her hands together, praying. "_Let him be all right!_" She begged in her thoughts.

"Reveal Trap Card! Return to the Earth! I Special Summon one 'Kamen Rider Double' monster from my graveyard and I choose, CycloneJoker in Defense Mode to take the blow!" Shinji called out as CycloneJoker returned to the field, kneeling down in a defensive stance and the attack connected as an explosion occurred and he was sent flying back a little, bouncing on the ground.

"Next…" Shinji sat up from the attack, as his other card was a trap, on the picture was CycloneJoker lay on the floor while HeatMetal stood behind it. "Rider's Baton! I can only activate it during the battle phase be it mine or the opponents and here's how it works, I remove one Kamen Rider Double card from my deck and special summon a Kamen Rider with the same level or lower than the one removed so I remove 'Kamen Rider Double – CycloneTrigger whose a level 6 and Special Summon 'Kamen Rider Double – HeatTrigger who is also LV6! ATK mode! (2400)" He said as the said Rider appear returned back to the field and Shinji took his place again.

Aki stared at him. "You protected yourself this turn but my Dragon will be waiting! I set three cards facedown and end my turn!" Yusei nodded. "I'll make my move then, I draw!" Yusei declared, as he looked at his hand at the card he drawn. "_I can't afford to make any mistakes here! Those facedown card could spell trouble… but then!_" Yusei thought spoke. "I activate Armory Arm's ability, I unequip him from Junk Warrior and special summon him in ATK mode! (1800) then summon the Tuner monster, Junk Synchron and special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in DEF mode with my Tuner's power, now I tune Level 5 Junk Warrior with Level 3 Junk Synchron! _Clustering wishes shall become a new shining star! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight! STARDUST DRAGON! _(2500)" Yusei chanted as in place of Junk Warrior and Junk Synchro stood a majestic white dragon in attack mode as he pointed at Aki. "Tell us Aki, what are you hiding, I can tell there's something behind your moves, why do hate this mark!" Yusei said angrily as Aki looked away.

"This mark is engraved upon those are monsters, I hate myself for having this power nor do I enjoy inflicting pain upon people, but the more I invited destruction, the more powerful those impulses became so I created the 'Black Rose' so that I'm not myself when I wear the mask… However a man told me I do not need it and that I'm fine who I am, he saved me and I realised I don't need to think anymore, just live for him and what he plans to bring-"

"So what? Don't have people telling you what your life should be based on by other's desires; you have to think for yourself!" Shinji interrupted as Aki turned his head. "I don't care, Sayer will think what's best for me and I stand by him." She said as Yusei shouted loudly. "Do not run from who you are, somewhere deep inside you is that girl who rejects all that she isn't and I…no, me and Shinji will help you save yourself!" Yusei declared.

"Shut up." She said quietly as Yusei pointed at Black Dragon. "Attack with Shooting Sonic, Stardust Dragon!" He cried out as the dragon pulled it's back and shot out its attack as Black Rose Dragon was destroyed, making 100 LP damage to Aki as Yusei, Jack, Luna and Aki's birthmarks glowed in pain.

"I can only feel…" Aki said and she moved a mask upon her face as the audience was speaking loudly, sending threats as one man chuckled where he stood. "What a naughty girl Aki has become." Sayer said, watching the match.

"I activate Wicked Rebirth! I pay 800 LP and revive my Black Rose Dragon, however, the effect is negated and I cannot attack then reveal my other facedown card, Synchro Back, I return Black Rose Dragon to my Extra Deck and Special Summon to the field with effects activated on my Standby Phase!" She declared

Yusei grimaced, that only left Aki with one facedown card and he couldn't help destroy it. "I set my one card facedown and I end my turn." Yusei stated as he left with a single card again Shinji drawn his second card into his hand.

"_I can attack Aki directly with HeatMetal, leaving her with 500 LP left but then when I end my turn, she can use her Black Rose Dragon to destroy the field and none of my Rider's have the ability of negating effects unless Yusei's Stardust Dragon is able to do that…_" Shinji thought, he'll have to trust Yusei's field for now and if Aki countered his attack, it would give Yusei a chance.

"I activate Half Change! I select 'Kamen Rider Double – HeatTrigger' to keep Trigger and put into my deck and get LunaTrigger! (2500)" Shinji said as he looked at Aki. "Let's see the real you! LunaTrigger! Attack with Trigger Full Burst!" Shinji declared as Aki revealed a facedown trap, it was Draining Shield, increasing her LP by 2500.

Shinji was surprised but now there was a problem, Aki just gained 2500 to her own 2500 life pints making her 5000 as Shinji knew what was to happen as he looked at the single card in his hand.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Shinji said as he looked at Aki and his last card in the spell and trap card zone.

"Then it's my move, I draw and Black Rose Dragon returns due to Synchro Back! Now activate your ability and destroy everything! Black Rose Gale!" She declared as Yusei noted what could happen. "I can't allow that to happen, Stardust Dragon! Use your special ability! Victim Sanctuary! Thanks to this, I can negate destruction cards and destroy it then Stardust Dragon returns to the field at the End Phase!"

Aki looked at the two cards in her hand. "Then I activate the spell, Mark of the Rose! I remove my Lonefire Blossom from the game and take control of 'Kamen Rider Double – LunaTrigger! However, at the end phase, I must give it back to my opponent!" as Shinji's eyes widened. "Since my life points are…!" he said in surprise, as Yusei knew what it meant. "He's going to lose the duel!" He said as She pointed at Shinji. "Then I activate Fragrance Storm and destroy Yusei's Armory Arm since DNA Surgery is still active, thanks to this I draw one card and if it's a plant-type, I draw again." Aki drew and revealed the card. "What I drawn is Lord Poison, a plant-type so I can draw again and then I activate Wonder Clover, I send Level 4 Lord Poison to the graveyard and now, I can select 1 face-up Plant-type monster and that monster can attack twice and who better than my new monster go, attack your master!" She declared as LunaTrigger fired upon Shinji.

"Activate Trap Card! Resolve of Partners, this card allows me to Special Summon as many Riders that have been removed from the game, however at the end phase, those Riders are removed! And there's only Cyclone Trigger! Come to the field in Defense Mode! (2000)" He cried out as the warrior appeared just in time to take the blow as the second wave hit Shinji, reducing his LP to 0, however with Aki's psychic powers, the damage was real Shinji was flung back to the ground again as Luna cried out from the stands, standing up. "Shinji!"

"One down…one more to go…I set one facedown and end my turn." Aki said as she ended her turn and LunaTrigger vanished, reappearing on Yusei's side of the field since it was the only available opponent's field left as Shinji struggled to sit up as Stardust Dragon returned to the field in ATK mode.

"I'll leave it up to you now Yusei…" Shinji said and gave a smile as he fell back, unconscious as some paramedics arrived on the scene to take him to the infirmary as Luna and Leo headed there to check on him.

"I'll do my best Shinji, your feelings left in your monster won't go to waste! I draw!" Yusei cried out and looked at his facedown card and the two cards in his hand. "Aki! Shinji gave me this chance to save you and I won't let his efforts go to waste! I switch Quillbolt Hedgehog to ATK Mode! (800) Now, Stardust Dragon, attack her with Shooting Sonic!" He cried out as Aki pressed a button. "Reveal facedown card, Zero Gravity! Now all of your monsters are back in DEF mode!" Aki said with glee as Yusei spoke.

"Reveal facedown, Trap Jammer! I negate your trap's activation, now take Stardust Dragon's attack!" Yusei stated as Aki gasped. "_He prepared for it? But that means…_" She thought parts of her mask crumbled away and Yusei pointed at Aki. "Let Shinji's monster show you the error of your ways, Kamen Rider Double – LunaTrigger! Attack Aki with Trigger Full Burst!" Yusei declared as Aki lost 5000from 2500 direct attacks from the two monsters.

Aki fell to her knees as the mask fell away, revealing her to be crying. "Help me…" She said quietly as Yusei approached her but a man already came and placed a coat on her shoulders. "Time for you to get some rest Aki, Mr. Fudo, congratulations for your victory." Sayer said as he left with Aki as the audience were cheering for the Black Rose's end and Yusei stood there in thought. "_I hope she'll be all right, but…I could have never done it with Shinji's monster, perhaps he knew Aki would take his monster and decided to take the first hit of Wonder Clover's effect with his trap then the second one?_" Yusei thought as he stared at the lone Kamen Rider card on his Duel Disk.

"Yusei Fudo wins the three-way duel without losing a single point! Could it be perhaps of Shinji's reckless attacks to defeat the Black Rose and take her down with him! But now, the Title Match will begin in 15 minutes! Yusei Fudo will face off against the one and only King, Jack Atlas!"

Kamen Rider Monsters Used

Kamen Rider Double – CycloneTrigger

ATK: 2300

DEF: 2000

Level 6

Text/Effect: This can only be Special Summoned by 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank',' Cyclone Memory' and 'Trigger Memory', Once per turn, destroy 1 Spell/Trap card

Spells

Twin Maximum Drive

Text/Effect: Remove the respective Gaia memories that form Double to double it's attack, however at the end phase, Double is destroyed and you take damage equal to it's original ATK

Traps

Return to the Earth

Text/Effect: Special Summon one 'Kamen Rider Double' monster from your Graveyard

Rider's Baton

Text/Effect: This card can only be activate only during yours or the opponent's battle phase, send 1'Kamen Rider Double' monster to your deck and Special Summon one with the same level or lower of the discard monster.

Resolve of Partners

Text/Effect: Special Summon all removed 'Double' cards until the End Phase in which they are removed.


	6. Dragonic Finale! Glimpse a Dark Future!

I do not own Kamen Rider W as it's claimed by Toei Company and created by Shotaro Ishinomori while Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by TV Tokyo, only things I own in this fanfic is Shinji Mizuki and the cards developed for Double's forms.

Episode VI

**Draconic Finale! Glimpse of a Dark Future!**

Aki was lead away by Sayer as her birthmark and Yusei's still glowed a she looked up at Goodwin's box. "_I got to go and check on them!_" he thought and ran for the infirmary while within the said room, the infirmary, Luna and Leo sat beside a bed as Luna**'**sarm had a red glow in shape of a claw as Leo noticed this. "Luna, what's that?" He asked in shock as she looked at it. "I don't know… But I can feel sadness coming from it…" She said as Shinji lay within a bed, eyes closed as his Duel Disk and Deck lay on a nearby table, he still hasn't awakened yet.

The door slid open as Yusei came in. "How is he?" He asked them and Luna shook her head lightly. "Still out of it… the doctor said he doesn't know when he'll wake." She said, her voice trembling a bit as Yusei took note of Luna's arm.

"I'm going to speak to Goodwin about this matter and about my friends, too many people are in danger with four Signers here, if best we could call off this tournament." He said and removed a card on his Duel Disk and placed it on the table. "All I can say is stay beside Shinji until he wakes." He said as the twins nodded and Yusei headed out.

Yusei began to run down a hallway as two men in suits barred his way but he quickly disposed of them with an uppercut and a roundhouse kick as he entered within the room without hesitation as he took notice of Trudge, Goodwin, a blue haired woman and finally Jack in the room. "But Goodwin sir, something has gotten lose in this tournament and the audience are getting injured, we should stop." Trudge's voice spoke and Goodwin stared down at the arena below.

"Indeed we should but we cannot stop here since the citizens here have their hearts on seeing the final match of this tournament, calling it off here will show Sector Security's prestige is coming apart." Goodwin said and Yusei spoke up loudly.

"Who gives a damn about prestige!" He said as everyone notice the new inhabitant of the room as Trudge scowled. "You! You're trespassing in the Director's box! I'll arrest-" trudge was cut short as Yusei stared at him. "Excuse me while I talk with Goodwin." He said calmly as Trudge seized him but Goodwin moved a hand as two men in suits pulled Trudge out of the room as he yelled or screamed words of capturing Yusei.

"Okay Goodwin, start talking, you kidnapped my friends and forced me into this tournament!" Yusei said firmly, making eye contact with the director as the blue haired girl gasped a little at this and Jack listened. "Why go through all of this trouble?" He asked him.

"That I will answer!" Jack's voice was heard as he pulled off his glove to reveal a red birthmark with wings. "This is the reason Yusei, to gather all the Signers in one place but after some thought, he has exploited me to get to you, Goodwin thought by getting me out of Satellite, he'll get you too eventually." He said and Goodwin responded. "If I did watch Yusei that closely, I could of easily approached him."

"You wouldn't Goodwin because Yusei would of never taken the invitation from anyone, so you used me and gave us both a chance out of Satellite with the garbage tube." Jack answered as he thought back on what happened between them, "_Yusei chose to save his friend Rally and not his Stardust Dragon card, I took the path of a King, much different from Yusei's path._"

"Goodwin, release Yusei's friends, he has no reason to run away now as releasing them now will serve as a reward for a certain clown." He said and Goodwin closed his eyes. "If that is the King's desire then it shall be done." He said as he informed someone on the communications screen.

"It is done." Goodwin answered as a monitor was brought up to reveal the Satellite and Yusei's friends emerging from a crate. "Then we can move onto the finals, please take your positions Yusei Fudo and Jack." Goodwin stated, arms behind his back as Jack eagerly left with the blue haired girl behind him as Yusei left the room too.

Soon, Jack and Yusei's Runners were brought up on the starting line with their occupants within their seats as the MC's voice sounded throughout the stadium. "It's the moment we've all been waiting for, our King, Jack Atlas will face Satellite's shooting star, Yusei Fudo in the title match in a Turbo Duel! Whoever wins gets to earn the title of the King!"

The blue haired girl handed Jack his helmet. "You're the one and only true King, Jack." She said as he took it. "Of course I am, Mina!" he said and placed it on his head as Mina stepped away and Jack turned his head to Yusei. "We'll use this Duel to settle our scores Yusei and see who really earns the title, the King." He stated and Yusei looked back at him. "What about the Crimson Dragon? It could cost us and perhaps everyone else here." He said, concerned.

"When that time comes, I'll make the Dragon's strength my own!" Jack declared firmly ad Yusei thought back to what Yanagi said within the detention centre, there were five Signers, four of which he's met but who was the fifth, could he be here within this stadium?

"Yusei, I'll allow you to take the first move as the challenger!" Jack stated and the countdown had begun and on the green light, both Runners accelerated down the circuit as the two drawn their hands as Jack noticed the Speed Spell – The End of Storm in his hand. "_How fitting! This card will do to settle the scores!_" He thought as Yusei stared at his hand and drawn his sixth card. "Then I'll start by summoning Shield Wing in DEF Mode! (0/900) and two facedown cards! I end my turn!" Yusei declared as jack drawn his next card, increasing the SPC's to 1

"Then I, the King shall follow up with Twin-Sword Marauder in ATK mode! (1600) and now I attack Shield Wing twice with my monster thanks to his special ability as I can damage equal to the difference of my monster's ATK points and your Monster's DEF points, however Shield Wing cannot be destroyed twice per turn, so you take 1400 damage!" Jack declared as Yusei's LP was reduced to 2600. "Next I'll finish up by placing one facedown, Make your move!" Jack stated clearly as Yusei drawn his next card as the SPC's increased to 2 and Yusei noticed the card he drawn, Meteor Stream. "_Is this a sign of things to come? I'll save this for when Jack least expects it!_" He thought and took out a monster card.

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron in ATK mode (1300) and now I tune Level 2 Shield Wing with Level 3 Junk Synchron! _Clustering stars shall call upon a new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Junk Warrior!_ (2300) Now Junk warrior, attack Twin-Sword Marauder with Scrap Fist!" Yusei declared as his new warrior flew at Jack's monster delivering a punch to the monster and causing Jack to lose 700 LP "That's not all Jack, I activate my facedown trap card, Synchro Blast! If a Synchro Monster has attacked, I can inflict 500 damage to your LP and what makes this Trap so helpful is that it's continuous so I end my turn there!"

Yusei: 2600

Jack: 2800

"Then I'll draw!" Jack declared as the SPC increased by 3. "I summon out the Level 3 Tuner Monster, Dark Tinker and activate my trap card, Powerful Rebirth! I revive the Twin-Sword Marauder you destroyed and increase it's ATK & DEF by 100 but also increase his level by 1, which makes him level 5! Commoners, watch as I tune level 3 Dark Tinker with level 5 Twin-Sword Marauder! _The king's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul! Red Dragon Archfiend! _(3000) Now Red Dragon Archfiend, Destroy Yusei's Junk Warrior with Absolute Powerforce!" He cried out as Yusei was hit with 700 points of damage decreasing his LP to 1900 and he stared up the red dragon. "It's Red Dragon Archfiend…" He spoke. "I set 3 facedown cards and end my turn!" Jack declared

"_Back then I had to crawl from the depths out society to get where I am today, I had to give up my friends, my home to become the King all because of this birthmark, now Yusei is trying to walk down the same path without losing a single thing, I cannot allow that!_" Jack thought with determination.

Lazar and Goodwin stood within the Director's box. "Director, is there really any true significance to continuing this tournament? We've confirmed the four Signers, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Aki Izayoi and Luna, I am concerned about the power they might bring forth and injure the citizens." Lazar voiced as Goodwin looked at him. "Do you not want to see the power of the Crimson Dragon?" He asked him

"_What does he mean, we only seen four and the Director said there was…_" Lazar's brain connected the dots rather quickly. "The Fifth Signer is here? Is the birthmark complete!" he asked with excitement as Goodwin's eyes turned to the duel.

"As soon as this Duel is over, we will witness something interesting." Goodwin spoke calmly as the SPC were increased to 4.

"I drawn and activate my trap, Descending Lost Star! I revive my Junk Warrior in DEF mode with zero points then the level is reduced by one!" Yusei stated and played a card. "I normal summon the Tuner Monster, Hyper Synchron in ATK mode! (1600) and next I'll tune Level 4 Hyper Synchron with level 4 Junk Warrior! _Clustering wishes will call a new shining star, become the path it's light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! _(2500)" Yusei called out as his ace monster took form above Yusei as the skies darkened and twisted before red streams of light crashed down and a shape of a dragon took form as the spectators gasped in amazement and wonder as Mina and Trudge saw it and mixed reactions were coming from them both.

Meanwhile, within the station where the Ener-D reactor is, the levels have begun to rise as Zigzix took notice of it as Goodwin's face appeared on the monitor. "Director! The Ener-D Reactor is reacting higher levels than we ever thought!"

"I order you to shut it down." Goodwin said and Zigzix looked at him. "But why?" He asked and Goodwin closed his eyes. "Unless you want New Domino City to experience the same experience as Greiger's village?" He said and shut off the monitor as Zigzix thought about it for a moment and began to order his personnel to shut it down.

"When Hyper Synchron is used as synchro material, I boost that monster by 800 points and he cannot be destroyed in battle! (3300)" Yusei stated as jack revealed a facedown. "I activate my trap, Tuner Capture and Special Summon your Hyper Synchron to my field in DEF mode!" Jack declared.

"Stardust Dragon! Attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Shooting Sonic!" Yusei declared as Jack revealed another facedown. "My soul won't be destroyed that easily! Activate Tuner's Mind! I return Red Dragon Archfiend to my deck and special summon the synchro materials I used to summon him and then, my Tuner monster is select as the new attack target so Twin Sword-Marauder and Dark tinker are in DEF mode!" Jack declared as Stardust Dragon destroyed Dark Tinker.

"You take 500 points of damage from Synchro Blast though Jack!" Yusei stated as Jack's LP left him with 2300. "I draw a card through Dark Tinker's effect!" Yusei looked at the field. "I end my turn!" as the SPC increased to 5

"I draw and now I tune Level 4 Hyper Synchron with Level 4 Twin Sword Marauder! Return, my very soul! Red Dragon Archfiend! Hyper Synchron's effect activates, my dragon cannot be destroyed and it gains 800 ATK points! (3800) Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Stardust Dragon with Absolute Powerforce!" jack declared as Yusei spoke. "Stardust Dragon cannot be destroyed in battle!" He said as his LP became 1400 and Jack Smiled. "Activate trap, Fiend Cannon! I inflict 500 damage to you if my monster battled yours and it was not destroyed by battle as I end my turn! Make your move!

"Glad to do so Jack!" Yusei declared as the SPC increased to 6 "I activate the Speed Spell - Sliver Contrails! I increase Stardust Dragon's ATK by 1000! Attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Shooting Sonic then Synchro Blast activates, giving an extra 500 pints of damage to you! I set three facedown cards and end my move!" Yusei declared

Yusei – 900

Jack – 1300

"It's time…" Goodwin stated as he extended his hand and soon, the birthmarks on Yusei, Jack, Aki and Luna begun to glow painfully and the Crimson Dragon let out a cry as a flash of light took over the two duelists as they found themselves on a silver road with stars wheeling overhead and two spheres of red light following them, housing Luna and Aki.

"Where are we?" Yusei asked himself and Jack responded. "I do not know Yusei… What's that?" He said as they approached a huge temple and below were perhaps a village of people bowing down at the bottom and five standing at the top of the stairway. "These must be the People of the Stars Goodwin told me about!" Jack realised as Yusei saw the five's arms raised, revealing the same birthmarks he saw before. "Are they the Signers?" Luna pondered to herself as they proceeded onwards.

"Then we must be in another time!" Jack stated in surprise as the road shown a new scene below them and Yusei noticed it. "Isn't that…New Domino and the Satellite?" he asked himself before a huge flaming marks destroyed buildings before taking the shape of a spider and Yusei's eyes widened and Jack looked below. "This must be the future then!" Yusei said in surprise and Jack spoke.

"Yusei, let us continue our Duel, if it brought us here, then ending it should return us back! I draw!" Jack declared as their SPC increased to 7. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Stardust Dragon with Absolute Powerforce!" He called out as Yusei felt the damage almost losing control of his Runner. "_The damage is real?_" he thought as his LP was reduced to 400

"_Is this…similar to my powers?_" Aki thought in her mind

Yusei revealed a facedown. "Activate Cross Line Counter! If I taken Battle Damage this turn, I can select my Stardust Dragon and boost twice by the damage I took and that's 500 you dealt me so it's 1000 to my Dragon, what's more, he can attack! Fight back with Shooting Sonic!" Yusei declared as Jack also felt the physical damage as well and his LP was reduced to 800. "Then in my Main Phase 2, I activate Speed Spell - Overboost! I can increase my SPC from 7 to 11 and activate Speed Spell – The End of Storm!" Jack declared.

"Sorry Jack, but Stardust Dragon is going to negate that card by his effect! Victim Sanctuary!" He declared as Jack grinned. "Activate facedown trap card, Sneak Exploder! I can only activate this card if you have no monsters on your field and now, when it's your Standby Phase, I send this card to the graveyard and inflict 500 points of damage!" Jack said with a grin.

"Sorry jack but thanks one of my other facedown cards, Meteor Stream, when Stardust Dragon gets revived, I can inflict 1000 points of damage!" He countered and Jack laughed. "I have a counter move for that very card, reveal trap, Crimson Fire! I can negate that damage and return it to you at twice the power!" He stated and Yusei revealed his last facedown. "Go Shining Silver Force! I negate that damage I would take and destroy your Spell and Trap cards!" He remarked and Jack's eyes widened. "I end…my turn." He stated as his SPC become reduced to 1 due to Overboost's effect and Stardust Dragon reviving with 2500 ATK

"My move Jack!" Yusei stated and drawn as Yusei's counters increased to 8 and Jack's at 2. "Time to end this! I activate the Speed Spell – Final Attack! I double Stardust Dragon's ATK (5000) Now, take us home Stardust Dragon! SHOOTING SONIC!" He cried out as Stardust reeled it head back and fired as they were engulfed in white.

The stadium was quiet as the field shown two petrified dragons vanished as the audience looked at the scoreboard, Jack's LP was 0 as everyone was speechless then Jack's Runner spun out and he was thrown off, landing nearby when Yusei stopped. "Jack! You alright?" He asked him and jack stared at him. "I have lost again… as the King." He stated and Yusei shook his head. "No, you lost into your pride trying to be one." He answered to him

The MC remained quiet as he breathed deeply. "We have a new king…! I don't' believe it folks but Jack Atlas has lost and Yusei Fudo takes his place! We are witnessing the birth of his new reign!" He stated.

Luna and Leo looked at the TV hovering by and Luna looked at Shinji still sleeping. "…Yusei won, Shinji…please wake up…" She said and closed her eyes, beginning to cry as someone's finger brushed against her eyes. "That doesn't suit you Luna, you're too cute to cry." A familiar voice said with comfort and she opened her eyes, seeing Shinji said up in the bed.

"Y-You're awake!" She hugged him and Shinji rubbed her hair gently. "Sorry to have worried you Luna." He said, kissing her head lightly as he looked at the screen.


	7. An Approaching Darkness!

I do not own Kamen Rider W as it's claimed by Toei Company and created by Shotaro Ishinomori while Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by TV Tokyo, only things I own in this fanfic is Shinji Mizuki and the cards developed for Double's forms.

Episode VII

**An Approaching Darkness!**

Within the Satellite, Nervin, Blitz, Tank and Rally were staring at the TV as Nervin shook the electronic device to get a signal back since a red dragon appearing and somehow got the signal to stop sending information but it came back on with Yusei's announcement as the winner of the Fortune Cup and in retrospect, they were shocked but soon, they were cheering

Back to the stadium, reporters were crowding for a chance to interview the new King, Yusei as some crowd members cheered Yusei but others jeering at him, Jack was being carried away by a stretcher for any number of reasons they could pick at but then, Yusei noticed some old friends appear from the Detention Centre he was at before, Tanner grabbed his Runner. "Come on, the reporters are going to crowd soon as the old man, Yanagi agreed with this as Leo, Luna and Shinji had also come out as Yusei nodded.

"You sure you should be up Shinji?" he asked him and Shinji gave a smile. "Hey, nothing I can't handle, besides, resting in that bed was more than enough for me." He said as Yusei nodded and proceeded to run as the reporters were let loose but they couldn't find Yusei Fudo as he was no-where to be seen.

Now within Goodwin's booth, lazar was expressing shock. "I-I never thought Fudo would beat Jack…do you have a plan for this situation Director?" he asked as Goodwin stared at the blue sky. "It matters not, the stars have begun to move and soon, they will unify." He stated calmly.

Within an underground tunnel as Leo looked around as he walked. "Wow, I never thought this place existed." He said and Tanner gave a grin. "Blister gave us a layout of this place, but something isn't right with this tournament…Blister told us of your friends being kidnapped." He sad and Luna looked at Yusei.

"I… witnessed your duel with Jack…I don't know what that vision was about the Satellite but I cannot help but worry what this means." She said with concern as Yusei nodded in response. "I don't know what that spider mark is all about but I believe being a Signer means I must stop this." Yusei said as he placed a hand over where his mark was.

"What are the Signers anyway?" Shinji voiced his opinion and Yanagi took this as cue and begun to explain to the group of what he knew.

Somewhere within a darkened room with only candlelight as the source of illumination as it was evident three- no four figures were within this very room as a male's voice was heard. "The Signers have awakened, now…the battle that lasts 5000 years shall begin once again." He stated as his hand opened, letting loose three spiders.

At Blister's hideout, it was getting dark as Yanagi placed a piece of paper on the table, showing perhaps a rough sketch of the Crimson Dragon as Yusei and Luna revealed their birthmarks as Shinji blinked. "So… from what you say Yanagi, there are five marks to represent the Signers, Head, Wings, Front and Rear Claws and finally the Tail." as Leo spoke after Shinji. "Well I know that Jack and that scary witch has one, but what about the fifth Signer?"

"The child must have been nearby then." Yanagi deduced as Leo checked his arm and Shinji pulled up his own, nothing there as Luna was falling backwards. But Shinji caught her. "You okay?" He asked her as she nodded. "Just tired…" She answered.

At the local hospital, Mina was pacing back and forth in front of Jack's door while somewhere within the city, some cloaked man were speaking about something weird. "The Crimson Dragon's appearance now is only here to herald disaster! " Were one of the words but white threads were on some bystander's backs without any knowledge.

Yusei felt his mark throb badly as he knew the experience was different this time, before, it just burnt with pain but now, it felt like it was digging into him as he approached the window and sees two cloaked men with a glowing purple mark similar to a Spider as Yusei ran out of the place to contact the man who ran down an alley but Yusei followed.

The other man was approaching the building until the others came to follow Yusei as Shinji noticed Luna's mark glowing as she held it and the man wore a Duel Disk as Shinji activated his Duel Disk.

"Out of the way, the girl Signer is whom I'm after." He said as Shinji spoke. "Sorry, but I'm not allowing you to get closer to her, if you want to get to Luna, you have to go through me!" He declared as the cloaked man chuckled lightly. "Very well then." He stated as he stood within the middle of the pathway and Shinji was about to step forward but Luna grasped his arm. "Don't do it… I don't like where this is going Shinji, you just recovered from Aki's brutal attacks." She said with worry.

"I know but from what you said about your dream about the Satellite, I can't let you go alone so I'll protect you, even if I'm not a Signer so trust me." He said as Luna with reluctance let go of Shinji's wrist as he took his place as a burning circle of purple fire surrounded the two duelists. "What's this?" Shinji asked as the man spoke. "This is a Shadow Duel, I should tell your friends to stay back from this circle if they wish to keep their souls intact, you have no choice but to accept my challenge!" He stated as said friends heeded his words.

Shinji breathed a bit, things were getting hectic nowadays but he spoke, eyes full of resolve. "Let's duel!" He stated as both players thrust their decks within the appropriate slots as they were shuffled and the LP set at 4000 as both players drawn their five cards as Luna clasped her hands together outside the ring.

"I'll go first!" Shinji announced and drawn his sixth card, staring at his hand. "Now I summon Kamen Rider Double – Blank in ATK mode and equip Gaia Memory Cyclone and Gaia Memory Joker and send all three to the Graveyard, Come, Kamen Rider Double – CycloneJoker! (1500)" Shinji declared as the green and purple clad appeared in ATK mode as Shinji set one facedown card. "That'll be all from me! Your move!" Shinji announced as the man drawn his card.

"Interesting archetype… I summon out the Dark Valkirya in ATK mode (1800) and now, attack his monster with Corruption Blast!" he declared as Shinji revealed his facedown card. "Reveal trap card, Hardboiler! I can switch one of your monsters to DEF mode and equip it to Kamen Rider Double to boost its power by 200!" He declared.

"Then I believe I'll end my turn with two facedown cards, it's your move." He stated as Shinji drawn his third card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He said and did so, looking at his hand. "I'll summon Kamen Rider Double – Blank in ATK mode and equip him with Gaia Memory - Heat and Gaia Memory – Metal and send all three cards to the graveyard to bring out Kamen Rider Double – HeatMetal! (2000) And now I'll attack Dark Valkirya with CycloneJoker! Joker Extreme!" Shinji declared as the man grinned. "Reveal facedown card, Dimensional Prison, I'll remove your CycloneJoker from play now, would you like to try again?" He asked as Shinji nodded at HeatMetal.

"Go! Metal Branding!" He declared as the man smiled and revealed his other facedown card. "Too bad but I activate Magic Cylinder, I'll redirect your own attack right back at you." He stated as Shinji's eyes widened as his monster entered one tube and out the other striking him as he was flung into the fiery wall of fire.

"What the…? I felt the attack like it was real…" Shinji started to say and his eyes widened. "Are you a psychic duelist?" he asked and the man laughed. "Wrong answer young man, but I should be more concerned with your own problems."

Shinji's LP – 2000

Cloaked Man's LP – 4000

"Fine, I set my last card facedown and end my move!" Shinji announced as he walked back to where he stood as the man looked at his hand after he drawn his fourth card. "I'll activate Double Summon and first summon out Tuned Magician! (1800) then I'll use the second summon my new monster, now, it's treated as a Tuner Monster, now I'll tune Level 4 Tuned Magician with level 4 Dark Valkirya, Two powers will become as one! Become a destructive force upon the Earth! Synchro Summon! Black Brutdrago! (3000)"

Shinji's eyes widened more. "3000 Attack points!" He said in surprise as the man laughed. "Indeed, now then, Black Brutdrago, crush his puny warrior!" the man commanded as Shinji pressed a button. "Activate Trap! Rider Barrier! I negate Double's destruction once!" He said breathing with relief as the man spoke. "Not bad but you'll have to do better than that, I'll set two facedown cards and end my turn there.

Shinji drawn his card and stared at it, he only had 1 card in his hand now. "I activate my own Graceful Charity I draw three cards but discard two." He stated and discarded Gaia Memories Luna and Trigger, still leaving him with one card. "What was the point of that? Your hand remains the same." The man spoke.

"Not if I activate the Spell Card, Earth's Wish! You see if I have 5 or more Gaia Memories in my graveyard, I can Special Summon a 'Kamen Rider Blank – Double from my graveyard and here's the greatest thing, he can equip himself with any memories in my Graveyard so long as I remove that monster at the End Phase, oh and I also draw two cards." I remove, Gaia Memories Cyclone and Trigger" he declared as he removed said cards into his coat pocket and drawn two. "Now I bring out Kamen Rider Double – CycloneTrigger! I activate his special effect! I can destroy one facedown spell or trap card, I target the card on the left!" Shinji pointed as his monster shot at it

"It was only a Negate Attack, there was no point to that move." The man responded as Shinji smiled and pointed at his HeatMetal monster. "He has a special ability too, I can weaken one of your monsters by 700 points and your Black Brutdrago gets the treatment, reducing him to 2300! Now CycloneTrigger! Take out that monster, Trigger Shooting!" He stated as both monsters were destroyed.

"Activate Black Brutdrago's effect, when he's destroyed by battle, I can special summon a Gemini monster can take his place and I select Gemini Scorpion with his 1800 ATK." The man simply said as Shinji pointed at his remaining monster. "Metal Branding his creature HeatMetal!"

The man was blown back slightly as he shrugged it off. "Please, that only made me lose 200 points of damage while you only have only halve of your original life points." He said as Shinji gave a small grin. "I never said I was finished did I? I activate Half Change from my hand! I select my HeatMetal and allow him to keep Metal's's half and I add HeatMetal back to my deck and replace him with LunaMetal (2100) who can attack your monster since it's still the Battle Phase, Go! Metal Illusion!"

The man merely shrugged off the damage as he lost 300 LP as Shinji set down a facedown card. "I end my move there."

"Shinji's hardly was making a dent in his life points." Tanner commented as Blister nodded. "True, those Gemini monsters have devastating effects, especially that Synchro Monster, but what I'm more worried about is that facedown card the guy left out there." Luna kept her hands tightly clasped as she was praying.

"My turn then, draw." The man stated and looked at what he drawn. "Excellent, I activate my own Pot of Greed then Monster Reborn to bring back Gemini Scorpion (1800) but he won't be around for long, I Special Summon out the Level 9 Dark Tuner Gaal by removing my Black Brutdrago in my graveyard."

"Dark Tuner Monster? What's is that!" Shinji asked and the man laughed and opened out his arms. "Allow me to show you, I dark tune Level 9 Gaal with Level 4 Gemini Scorpion! When shadows envelop even darker shadows, the curtain draws upon a world without light! Dark Synchro Summon! Wicked Knight Alfred! (2400)"

"A Synchro Monster that is…Dark?" Shinji said in surprise, standing his ground even though he was internally scared of what it could do as the others were thinking among the same lines.

"Alfred's special effect activates, I can equip him with 1 Equip card form my deck and I select Axe of Despair (3400) Now then, destroy his LunaMetal! Corrupted Despair!" The man called out as Shinji revealed a facedown card. Sorry, that's not going to happen! Reveal Facedown Card, Rider Barrier! I negate that attack!"

Shinji's LP: 1600

Cloaked Man: 3500

The man spoke. "When Gaal is used as Synchro Material, I cannot play any cards until my next turn from my hand until next turn. Your move."

Shinji had drawn his card. "Then I'll have to stop your monster right here!" he looked at the card in surprise. "No way…" He said in surprise, he was just recently was sent this card by his father's company as he gave a smile. "Thanks dad, this card will help me greatly, I activate the spell Gaia Impact, this card allows me to boost one of my Double's ATK power by 300 for each Gaia Memory in my graveyard until the End Phase, I have Gaia Memories Heat, Joker Luna and Trigger that means 1200 extra ATK points! (2100 + (1200) = (3400) Attack his Alfred now!"

"What, but Shinji, both monsters will be destroyed!" Leo pointed out quickly as Shinji smiled. "I activate Gaia Impact's effect in the graveyard, by removing a Gaia Memory and itself I can negate Double's destruction but weaken him by 400 points and after that, he can attack again!" Shinji answered as the man's eyes widened. "That means!" he said as Alfred was destroyed and Double remained on the field with 3000 ATK left.

"Exactly! Attack him again!" Shinji declared as the man took the full burnt of 3000 damage, lowering him down to a mere 600 life points left. "Gaia Impact also allows me to draw one card so I set it in my back row, ending my turn."

The man had drawn his card. "I'll take you down! I summon out the Gemini Monster, Dark Valkiyra (1800)! And equip her with another Axe of Despair (2800) and then I reveal the facedown card, Mage Power to equip it to her (3800) now destroy his monster!" He shouted out and Shinji revealed his facedown card. "Activate Trap! Forced Back, I return your Dark Valkirya to your hand!"

The man gasped in surprise, he had nothing else he could do. "No!" He cried out as Shinji drawn his card. "LunaMetal, Send him flying with Metal Illusion!" he announced as the man's LP hit zero and the hood he had over his eyes was gone, revealing someone Blister knew. "That's Hiroyuki, one of the missing people!" he said with surprise as Shinji walked forward and bent down to check the deck, there was no Dark Tuner monsters or Dark Synchros.

"What is going on here?" He asked himself.

Back within the same dark room, the owner of the spider mark had two legs reappeared on it. "Interesting, Yusei Fudo beaten his opponent but a non-Signer beaten the other meant for the young girl." He said as one of the Dark Signers spoke. "What did he use?"

The hooded man spoke. "An unusual deck called Kamen Rider, perhaps we should remain wary of this boy." He said

~**New Monsters**~

Dark Tuner Gaal

Level: 9

ATK/DEF: 0/0

Effect: Remove from play 1 Synchro Monster in the graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand

Wicked Knight Alfred

Level: -5

ATK/DEF: 2400/1700

Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, equip this card with any Equip card in your hand, deck or graveyard.

Kamen Rider Double – LunaMetal

ATK/DEF: 2100/1200

Level 5

Text/Effect: This can only be Special Summoned by 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank',' Luna Memory' and 'Metal Memory', Once per turn, remove a monster from the opponent's field until the End Phase, however, you cannot attack directly.

Spells Used

Gaia Impact

Effect: Increase 1 'Kamen Rider Double' monster on the field by 300 for every Gaia Memory in the graveyard until the End Phase, if 'Kamen Rider Double' would be destroyed by battle, remove this card and a Gaia Memory to negate his destruction and weaken him by 400 points as he is granted another attack

Earth's Wish

Effect: Activate if you have 5 or more Gaia Memories in the graveyard, you draw 2 cards. And Special Summon a 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank' from your Graveyard and select two Memories from the Graveyard to equip to him then remove all three cards from the graveyard,


	8. Two On One! Open Aki's Heart!

I do not own Kamen Rider W as it's claimed by Toei Company and created by Shotaro Ishinomori while Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by TV Tokyo, only things I own in this fanfic is Shinji Mizuki and the cards developed for Double's forms.

AN: Before anyone asks me, why didn't I include Trudge vs. Jack/Carly? Yusei returning to Satellite and meeting Crow then duel the Dark Signer Kalin? Aki against Misty and Carly up against Sayer? Simple, for obvious reasons, Shinji and the others can't get to the hospital and plus, Shinji cannot Turbo Duel, not yet anyways, for continuity's sake, those parts occurred as in the anime series with the exception of Shinji accompanying the twins and Tanner and Yanagi to the Arcadia Movement and just escaped, now enough about me talking, time to rev this story up! …Damnit, I promised not to say that r word. –facedesked-

Episode VIII

**Two-On-One! Open Aki's Heart!**

Angela, a reporter stood in front of a camera as behind was a vast scale of destruction where the building that once housed the Arcadia Movement. "A undeniable fire had broken out right here where the Movement was once was, unconfirmed reports have said around 120 people are missing and only one survivor, Aki Izayoi remained unconscious within the hospital."

Outside of New Domino hospital, a vehicle had pulled up and out came out the Senator and his wife as members of the press were attempting to ask questions but the man and woman continued on, ignoring all of them

Shinji, Jack, Leo and Luna watched the procedure that was being given upon Aki who lay on a bed as Leo thought to himself. "_It's kind of cool, three Signers are together now._" As the man and woman rushed in as Shinji's eyes had widened a little.

"Hey…isn't that…" He begun to say the man approached a doctor. "I'm her father, please tell me, is my daughter all right?" He asked with obvious concern as his wife was shedding tears at the sight as the doctor answered. "We've done all we can, we didn't have any feedback or response since she arrived here, I do worry if she may stay like this." He said as the woman approached Aki and lay her bed, crying. "Please…wake up Aki, forgive us..."

Luna spoke as she stared at the site. "We're Signers and we're all the same but we can't save her, nothing will get through to her heart." As Jack's voice came up. "True, but we all have one thing in common, the birthmark, we also know nothing of each other and we aren't eager to do so, but if I'm right…" Jack approached the couple as the others followed.

"Forgive me to interrupting your reunion but there may be a way to wake her up." Jack said and continued. "Only two men who joined forces have opened her heart, Yusei Fudo and Shinji Mizuki."

"You mean…?" The senator began to say and Shinji spoke. "I'm Shinji and I'll help your daughter, but like Jack said, I cannot handle her alone, I need Yusei's help as well, only the two of us managed to open her heart, Senator Hideo Izayoi." He said and Hideo nodded. "Thank you… I shall go and find this Yusei." Hideo said and left the room urgently as his wife looked at them. " My name is Setsuke and let me ask you, why are you helping us?" She asked Shinji, her eyes starting to be red from the tears from earlier. "Do I need a reason to help someone?" He said as Setsuke's eyes widened and she let out a few fresh tears. "I-I… Thank you…" as Shinji nodded and brought out his deck to check his cards.

"Are you sure about this?" Luna asked him and continued. "I mean, last time you duelled Aki-san, you lost and was left unconscious throughout the title match." Luna said with worry and Shinji stared at her. "I am sure, I can't leave someone to suffer alone, I prefer seeing people with a smile on their face and enjoy it, don't worry, this time, I won't make you see me like that again." Shinji said

Within Satellite, Yusei was working on his Runner after his operation since his duel with Kalin, luckily, his Runner burnt out before the match ended, making it invalid but he knew he was terrified of the Earthbound Immortal as Blister was nearby, working on a laptop. "You were right, the Dark Signer thing happened in New Domino as well, the Arcadia Movement has been burnt down, one survivor, that witch you duelled in the Cup, says she's not waking up."

"But I can't help her…not in this…frightening condition." Yusei said before a helicopter was coming and landed nearby, Hideo emerging as the blades stopped rotating and he approached him. "Yusei Fudo?" he asked him and Yusei nodded. "That's me."

"Let us talk inside." Hideo suggested as Yusei nodded, sitting at the table as Hideo began to explain. "I'm Senator H-" He rethought that moment. "I mean, I'm Aki's father, Hideo, I doubt you have heard but my daughter isn't waking since that fire that occurred…" Hideo started to cry. "We're her parents yet we cannot do anything!" He said as Martha gave him a cup of tea. "Calm down and think about this rationally so we can try to help you, start from the beginning."

Hideo nodded and started to explain what happened during Aki's childhood and school years. "I told her she was almost like a monster, that's the one word I've come to regret, we sent her to a Duel Academy but we had no idea how to control her power and she became isolated from everyone, she came under the cover of darkness and shattered our windows, seeing us enjoy ourselves, maybe then, she thought we were happy to be rid of her… please Yusei, Aki's heart is shut so tight not even my voice or her mother's can get through "

Yusei's eyes were cast down. "I don't know…" He said as Hideo's hand grasped his. "Please! Help us! Jack Atlas told us you and Shinji Mizuki tried to rescue her! He thinks you two can do it now!"

"Yusei, help the man." Martha said with a commanding tone. "You are just afraid of Kalin, what's the point in having friends if you can't face them?" Martha asked him as Yusei responded. "Holding a grudge against Kalin won't get me anywhere." He said as Martha pulled his ear. "Can't you take a hint? I believe that the door to this girl's heart can only be opened by friends." She said as Yusei thought about it. "You're right… I'll help."

Martha gave a wink. "You have a crush on the girl don't you?" She teased him as Yusei shook his head. "No I don't!" he said as Martha grinned. "Go and rescue your future wife unless you want that Mizuki boy to nab her first." She said, Yusei was shocked and embarrassed as Blister and Martha laughed as Yusei went with Hideo

The two men arrived at the hospital as Yusei briefly greeted his friends and saw Shinji waiting within the room as Hideo led everyone inside as Yusei approached Shinji. "You sure your up for this?" He asked him and Shinji nodded. "I won't back out from helping someone." He responded as Yusei nodded and approached the bed, noticing a tear on Aki's face and wiped it off as his birthmark and Aki's glowed and then the woman's eyes opened as she sat up, noticing Shinji and Yusei.

"Yusei? Shinji? Did you two come to rescue me?" She asked before looking around the room, noticing Jack, Luna, Leo and her parents. "Aki, your awake!" Hideo started to say as said girl responded. "I don't need you two anymore!" She said as she remembered what happened, Sayer's fall in the Movement and shoves Yusei away from her then slammed a card on her Duel Disk as a gust of wind blew away the medical equipment and the people within the room back.

"It seems the only way to reach her heart is to duel her, ready to team up Shinji?" Yusei asked his as Shinji nodded, his Duel Disk activating and Aki spoke. "I agree to fight you both but to prove we aren't friends!" She said as Shinji's voice came next. "Wrong, this duel will prove to you we are friends, let's show you!"

Aki – 4000

Shinji & Yusei - 4000

"Let's Duel!" as they drawn five cards each. "I'll go first boys! I draw and summon out Evil Thorn! (300) I activate his effect, I tribute him to inflict 300 points of damage to your life points then I can special summon two more Evil Thorns from my deck in ATK mode then I activate the Spell, Closed Plant gate, if I control two or more Plant-Type monsters, you cannot attack me on your turn, I end my turn!" She stated as Yusei drawn his card.

"I draw and summon out Shield Warrior in DEF Mode (1600) and set two cards facedown, I end it there." Yusei announced as Aki drawn her card. "Very well, I draw and summon out the Tuner Monster, Twilight Rose Knight (1000) as I activate it's ability, when he's successfully summoned, I can call out a Level 4 or lower monster form my hand I select Dark Verger whose a Level 2 but they'll won't be around for lot because I'll be tuning them all together!" Aki declared

"Let's see 3 + 2 + 1 = 1 =…" Leo said as Luna spoke. "It's 7 Leo." She said and Jack knew what was coming. "Then she'll be coming full force at those two with Black Rose Dragon no less."

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world, Pitch black flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!_ (2400)" Aki chanted as her signature dragon took the field. "I equip her with Thorn of Malice, boosting her ATK by 600!" She stated and looked at her father. "Those eyes still tell me I'm a monster… I'll make sure you two suffer the same fate as everyone else, without Sayer, I'll remove everyone off the face of this world! I remove a Evil Thorn from my graveyard to activate Black Rose Dragon's effect to switch Shield Warrior from DEF to ATK mode! (800) Now, Black Rose Dragon, attack!" She declared as Yusei reacted. "Activate Trap card, Realize Defense, I switch my Shield Warrior back into DEF mode!" Yusei countered as Aki spoke. "Continue your attack because my equip card deals piercing damage but also Thorn of Malice prevents any of your monsters from being destroyed." She continued as a chunk of Shield Warrior's shield propelled at Yusei, cutting his face slightly as Shield Warrior's ATK and DEF went down by 600. "I'll make you two suffer slowly, I end my turn!"

Aki – 4000

Shinji/Yusei - 2300

Shinji drawn his card and looked at it briefly before looking at Aki. "We won't allow you to be all by yourself Aki!" he said as she stared at her arm. "But this mark is cursed, it made me lose hope in the Signers, not even you two can save me, Sayer accepted me but now my home is taken away so I shall do the same to everyone else!"

"Then I'll have to summon out Kamen Rider Double – Blank and equip him with Gaia Memories Luna and Joker then send all three of them to my graveyard, let's go, Kamen Rider Double – LunaJoker!" Shinji called out as a yellow and purple warrior took the field in DEF mode (1600/1400) "Now LunaJoker! Activate your special ability! One per turn, I can switch an opponent's monster's battle position! And I select your Dragon! Now I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Shinji announced as Aki drawn her next card.

"Sayer was the only one who accepted me! He gave me a home, not you Yusei, Shinji and especially my family!" Aki cried out and Yusei closed his eyes and opened them. "You always had a home Aki!" Yusei called out as she shook her head.

"I refuse to accept that place as home! I now vow to destroy the world!" She cried out, ripping out the hair curler as her hair fell into a long fringe and her powers were amplified as the two men took their stances when the wind kicked up and some debris struck Yusei and Shinji, making only grazes.

"I switch Black Rose Dragon to attack mode! Now, Shinji's monster! Hate Rose Whip!" She declared and Shinji pressed a button on his duel disk. "Reveal trap card! Rider Barrier! I negate Black Rose Dragon's attack once!" He announced as the whips ceased their attack and Aki spoke. "I end my turn, but I'll destroy you both!"

Yusei looked at the field. "I draw! Now I activate my own facedown, Reinforce Truth! This card allows me to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Warrior-type monster from my deck, however, I cannot conduct the Battle Phase! Come out, Speed Warrior! Next I call upon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron!"

Jack crossed his arms. "_Is Yusei going for it?_" He thought to himself as Yusei chanted. " I'm tuning Level 2 Speed Warrior, Level 3 Shield Warrior with Level 3 Junk Synchron! _Clustering wishes become a new shining star, Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight! STARDUST DRAGON!_ (2500)" as Yusei's signature monster appeared. "I have to end my turn." Yusei stated.

Leo was worried now. "But Yusei's Stardust only has 2500 ATK while Aki's is 3000... why didn't he place it in defense mode?" He asked and Jack spoke. "Simple, Black Rose Dragon effect by removing 1 Plant-Type in the graveyard, she can force Yusei's Stardust Dragon to ATK mode with no attack points, taking a huge amount of damage but since Yusei summoned it in ATK mode, he'll lost less life points and finally, Thorn of Malice can't destroy monsters but weaken them, meaning Aki can slowly chip away their life points."

"Then what about Shinji? His monster is also in DEF so why didn't Aki attack him?" Luna said with concern as Jack nodded at Shinji's other facedown. "That could be it."

Aki drew her card. "I'll protect everyone Aki! This is what Stardust Dragon does best!" He said and she looked at him. "Protecting your friends Yusei? What a ridiculous thought! Black Rose Dragon, make his dragon suffer! Hate Rose Whip!" She cried out as Stardust's ATK and DEF decreased by 600 (1900) as the whips hit Stardust causing scratches and hitting Yusei and Shinji who stood firm despite their legs shaking as a whip headed for Leo, Luna, jack and Aki's parents but Stardust Dragon moved in front of the attack, taking it as their life points were reduced to 1800.

"Is… Stardust Dragon saying he'll protect us?" Luna asked quietly and was concerned for the two but she felt her worries point more towards to Shinji who was injured the last time he duelled Aki. "I'll end my turn." Aki stated as Shinji looked at the two cards in his hand.

"No way… But it's what I got… Let's go, Kamen Rider…Accel! (1800)" He called out as a warrior stepped forward looking like a red bike with blue highlights as Shinji continued. "I activate LunaJoker's effect! I switch Black Rose Dragon to DEF mode now I activate Half Change from my hand, I select Joker and return LunaJoker to my deck and summon out a corresponding monster with Joker in it's title, come, Kamen Rider Double – CycloneJoker!" Shinji called out the yellow half changed to green.

"Now I activate Kamen Rider Accel's effect, Bike Mode! You see I can equip him to CycloneJoker and boost CycloneJoker by 500!" he called out Accel changed into a form of a bike as CycloneJoker leapt on. "Go! Accelerated Joker Extreme!" He called out as CycloneJoker leapt out as the back wheel of Accel spun and the feet of CycloneJoker touched it and he flew in the air in the air as he kicked Black Rose Dragon but as an explosion occurred. "I end my turn!" Shinji declared

Aki drew her card. "I activate Monster Reborn, revive Black Rose Dragon! (2400)" next I equip her with another Thorn of Malice, now Black Rose Dragon, attack that CycloneJoker! Hate Rose Whip!" Shinji revealed his other facedown. "Here's my other facedown! Negate Attack!"

"I end my turn." Aki announced as Yusei drew his card. "I activate the spell, Half Shut! Here's how it goes! I halve Black Rose Dragon's attack but she cannot be destroyed in battle and returns to normal at the End Phase (1500) and now Stardust Dragon, Attack Black Rose Dragon with Shooting Sonic!" he declared

Aki – 3600

Shinji/Yusei – 1800

"After that I end my turn." Yusei stated as Aki drawn her next card. "Well Yusei, I believe I should pay you two back in full! Hate Rose Whip!" Aki cried out as Stardust Dragon's ATK reduced to 1300 then their life points were now just reduced to a mere 700.

"I draw!" Shinji stated and looked at the card. "_Not even the power boost can help here…_" He thought to himself and set it in the Spell and Trap card. "I unequip Kamen Rider Accel and call him out in ATK mode then end my turn with one facedown card." He simply answered as Aki stared at him. "Ran out of options?" she asked him and Shinji looked at her. "I have, but that doesn't mean I'll give up, I won't turn a blind eye to someone who needs help and I'm sure everyone else here feels the same way as I do!" he called out loudly as Hideo's eyes widened.

"_He and Yusei are willing to do all of this… why didn't I find the resolve and strength to do it back then…?_" he thought as Yusei gave a small smile. "Shinji's right! Do you know what his name means? It means to believe! And I choose to believe in what he says!" Yusei declared as Aki drawn her card.

"Believing? Sayer believed in me to the end! Black Rose Dragon, attack CycloneJoker!" She cried out as Shinji revealed his facedown. " Activate Trap, Hardboiler! I switch Black Rose Dragon into DEF Mode and equip this card to Double who gains 200 ATK & DEF!"

Aki looked away briefly, "I end." As Yusei drawn his next card. "I draw and set one card facedown to end my turn." He said and thought to himself. "_If I draw that card, I'm sure victory is in our reach!_"

Aki had drawn her card. "I draw and switch Black Rose Dragon to attack mode, now I activate Wonder Clover, by discarding Lord Poison from my hand, she can attack twice! Attack Stardust Dragon! Hurt Yusei and Shinji together! HATE ROSE WHIP!" He cried out as Hideo suddenly moved in front of them. "Aki, please stop hurting others!" Hideo cried out as Aki spoke. "If you get in my way, then I have no choice but to go through you! Continue Black Rose Dragon!" as the whips continued on. "Damnit! Reveal Trap Card, Defense Draw! The Battle Damage becomes zero and I get to draw one card!" Yusei stated as a shield blocked the whips as Stardust had now 700 ATK

"Please Aki, forgive me." Hideo said and Aki stared at him. "It's too late for any forgiveness." He said and Hideo closed his eyes. "It's true, I was afraid of you and your powers." He said and Aki bowed her head. "I know, that is why you abandoned me because I'm a monster." She said and Hideo continued. "I stopped thinking that mindset Aki, I should have realized my obvious feelings and we should have helped you because we love you." Aki cut him off. "I don't believe what you are saying!"

"No, I should have been the one who needed to believe that I love you."

"Attack Stardust Dragon again! And attack my father as well!" She stated as Shinji revealed his facedown card. "Activate Trap! Iron Resolve, I halve my life points to prevent us taking any battle damage!" Shinji stated as Stardust Dragon only had 100 ATK now.

Aki – 3600

Shinji/Yusei – 900

Objects were flying around now. " Looks like _Aki can't control powers._" Yusei concluded as Hideo begun to walk towards Aki. "Even if I hurt, I'll never look away from you Aki… my daughter." Hideo said as Aki looked away. "I won't believe what you say!" She said and Shinji spoke. "Take a good look in front of you Aki! There's your evidence of someone who truly cares for you, I won't allow you to look away from the truth! I DRAW!" Shinji drew his card.

**[Play W-B-X ~ W Boiled Extreme]**

"I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck, I then activate my Half Change, I change keep Cyclone and change him to CycloneTrigger whose effect activates, destroying your Malice of Thorns, and lastly, I activate United We Stand on Double, granting him 1600 ATK! (1900 + 1600 = 3500) Now, Trigger Shooting!" Shinji declared as CycloneTrigger shot down Black Rose Dragon. "Not so fast, I discard hedge Guard, now her ATK is halved but she'll remain on the field!" as Aki's LP was reduced by 2500

"Kamen Rider Accel! Go! Dynamic Ace!" He called out as the red rider sent a roundhouse kick to Aki's Dragon reducing her LP by 600 leaving her 500 LP left.

"I end my turn." Shinji stated as a cabinet was hurling towards Hideo and Aki realised something deep down within her. "_No I don't want this!_ Daddy!" She cried out and reached out to him as the cabinet stopped and everyone stood in surprise. "I… controlled it?" Aki asked herself and Hideo fell to knees as she ran over to him. "Daddy!" she cried out as they held one another and Aki was crying and looked at the two men. "…I end my turn, Yusei, please, finish it." She said and he nodded and drawn his card. "I activate Smashing Ground, destroying Black Rose Dragon now Stardust Dragon, attack her directly!"

[**End W-B-X ~ W Boiled Extreme]**

Aki – 0

Yusei/Shinji – 900

Yusei and Shinji slowly approached the two as Aki asked her father. "Is it all right to be here? I mean, I hurt you so much." She said and Shinji spoke up. "Your father did accept you, so, you have a home and a family who welcome you at any time, plus, that's not all you gained." He said and Aki looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked tearfully and Shinji gave a smile. "You have friends who openly welcome you as well, all of us in fact, so, how about you try thinking what you want to do your own way?"

Aki immediately broke down in tears of joy as they waited for her to calm down. "Aki, this mark isn't a curse, it's a bond between all of us Signers and to our friends." He said and Aki spoke. "But I lost a trusted friend because of it." She said and Yusei nodded. "Me too, we didn't see eye to eye but it caused us to drift apart, I want to save him but I need everyone's help. So will you help us?" He asked her and Aki nodded.

New Cards UsedMonsters:

Kamen Rider Accel

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: 1800/200

Effect: Once per turn, equip OR unequip this card from any 'Kamen Rider Double' monster on your field as the equipped monsters gains 500 ATK


	9. Signer's Reunited! A Discovered Truth!

I do not own Kamen Rider W as it's claimed by Toei Company and created by Shotaro Ishinomori while Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by TV Tokyo, only things I own in this fanfic is Shinji Mizuki and the cards developed for Double's forms.

Episode IX

**Signer's Reunited! A Discovered Truth!**

A limousine pulled up at a mansion as the Signers with Mina, Leo and Shinji left the vehicle as the front doors to this mansion opened, revealing Director Goodwin as he bowed. "I am very pleased to make your acquaintances, Signers." He said as jack crossed his arms. "You're being all too kind Goodwin, what's with the sudden change?" he asked him as Aki whispered to Yusei.

"You sure we should trust him, I mean, he did hold your friends hostage." As Yusei moved his eyes to her and lowly responded. "As much as I don't trust him, he's the only one who knows what's truly happening."

"What do you want with everyone Goodwin?" Leo asked almost immediately as Goodwin stared down him. "You weren't invited, neither are you, I must ask you both to leave." Goodwin stared at Shinji and Luna held onto Leo's arm with one hand and Shinji's hand in the other. "I'm not going in without these two."

Goodwin mentally let out a sigh and thought through the possible scenarios rather quickly, in the end, there was no choice. "Very well, you may enter, come." He said as the group followed him down a ancient corridor. "The King was here before so do not be surprised." He stated

"I am no longer the King Goodwin." Jack interjected as they entered a room and the doors shut behind them, the scenery changing to that of a grand stairway perhaps reaching the stars as everyone but Jack was amazed and took notice of a familiar symbol on a arch.

"It's the Crimson Dragon!" Leo realized as all of the Signer's marks started to glow. "Indeed… it is the Symbol of the Signers which has been passed down from legend by the People of the Stars."

The Crimson Dragon had slowly taken shape as it let out an unearthly cry as Yusei remembers it now, during the duel between himself and Jack "You and Jack have been guided from Satellite to New Domino City by the Crimson Dragon." Goodwin stated.

"I disagree Goodwin, I thought you were the one to set us up." Yusei said and Jack nodded. "We only duelled to settle our scores, that dragon has nothing to do with it!" as Goodwin closed his eyes as he walked forward with hands behind his back.

"That in itself is what fate has desired and I merely followed the wishes of the Crimson Dragon to guide each Signer together."

"You expect us to believe this?" Yusei asked and Goodwin turned to face the group. "It is up to you whenever to believe it or not, but there is one undeniable fact, you are chosen by the Crimson Dragon and the Mark has guided you and now, joined everyone together."

Shinji spoke. "So what you are saying is that all of this was already determined?" He asked and Goodwin nodded. "Very perceptive of you, that is the truth, Yusei, Jack, Luna and Aki are reincarnations of the Signers themselves, this was promised but thousands of years ago and now, they've all gathered."

The Crimson Dragon disappeared and Leo spoke up. "Wait, there's only four Signers here!" as Luna nodded. "Where is the fifth Signer, could it be…?" Her eyes moved to Shinji and Goodwin shook his head. "I'm afraid Mr Mizuki isn't what you like to think Miss Luna, the fifth Signer awakened long before all of you. The fifth Signer will most likely come to you when you four are in danger."

Goodwin raised his hand and the scenery change immediately to the Nazca Lines, prior to the disappearance. "Isn't this the Nazca Lines? Or rather, was?" Shinji asked and Goodwin spoke.

"The battle thousands of years ago took place here where the Crimson Dragon sealed the Earthbound Immortals within this very spot and hence, the Lines serve as a seal… however." He trailed off as the Spider mark lit up and vanished. "This is the Dark Signer's doing."

Yusei spoke up." They seem to duel by a method called Shadow Duels which seems to make the damage real and their Dark Synchro monsters defy the rules of Synchro Summoning." He pointed out as Goodwin continued. "It is only natural, the Signer's and Dark Signers possesses similar birthmarks but while the Signer's Synchro Summons are based around life, the Dark Signer's based their around death and the Underworld. And now the Dark Signer's have appeared and all of new Domino and Satellite are but the battlefields."

Yusei clenched his fist in remembrance of his duel with Kalin. "Kalin referred to the people when he summoned his Earthbound Immortal, sacrifices."

The twin held each other scared as Shinji decided to ask the all-important question. "What happens to those who are sacrificed?" He asked as Goodwin closed his eyes. "That I'm afraid, I do not know."

"What about the Dark Signer's themselves! Is there a way to restore Kalin-" Yusei was cut off by Goodwin. "That is impossible, the Dark Signers are but souls of the dead, awakened to their latent abilities, but understand this, destiny is now in motion, will you fight the Dark Signer's or… leave the world to perish? The choice is yours alone." He stated and exited the room

Everyone decided at that point on, to leave this room and head outside to discover their resolve to fight against the Dark Signers as Shinji sat at a nearby table while Leo ate bit of the food provided as Luna's green hair covered her eyes and she didn't know what to do, she was afraid as she approached Shinji first, a bit surprised within her train of thought, she thought that she'd go to Leo who knew more but…

"Shinji… What do I do?" She asked him as Shinji glanced up from staring at the floor in deep thought. "I'm scared of what will happen… What should I do?" She asked and Shinji looked into her eyes.

"You aren't fighting alone Luna, you have your friends behind you every step of the way, even if you don't want to fight as no-one is forcing you to follow through with this." He said and Luna looked at Leo briefly was having a relaxing time eating that food. "…I would feel safe if Leo and… you were there, in Satellite with me" She said, hiding a tint of a flushed face as Shinji just gave a low chuckle.

"I've already decided I'll go Luna, I don't know about Leo though." He said and Luna had to ask. "Why?"

Shinji placed a hand on her head. "Perhaps you should ask him Luna, he would feel left out." He said as Luna nodded and went to approach Leo as Shinji stared back down at the floor, hands clasped together with legs spread. "_I'll have to tell my family about this._" He thought to himself and got up as he headed out to the hallway as Luna grabbed her brother's arm, almost crying. "Please… just be there… with me Leo." She said and he nodded, he didn't want her to be upset.

Shinji pulled out a black cell phone and flipped it open, a notable accessory dangling from a chain being a windmill with eyes as it had a humanoid body., it was somewhat childish but he felt it suited him as he dialled a number and pressed the phone to his ear as it rung and a click was heard, indicating it was picked up.

"Hello dad, listen, I got to tell you something important…" He started to say but after ten minutes, he finished his conversation. "And that's the story, I know mom would worry like mad so could you do me a favour and tell her I'll be busy for a while?" He asked and closed his eyes. "Thanks. I'll be careful." He said and shut the phone, turning the call off as well as the phone as he saw Leo and Luna spot the others and walked with them.

"So… have you all decided?" Yusei asked and everyone nodded. "Then, let's give Goodwin our answer."


	10. A Spider's Web! Yusei vs Roman Part One!

I do not own Kamen Rider W as it's claimed by Toei Company and created by Shotaro Ishinomori while Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by TV Tokyo, only things I own in this fanfic is Shinji Mizuki and the cards developed for Double's forms.

I have a note for the small plot hole in the last chapter when Shinji claimed his family passed away yet he calls them in the last chapter.

**Note 1:** Yes, Shinji will have the said cards you talked about but when they will appear, you'll just have to read as the story progresses.

**Note 2:** The plot hole where in Chapter 1, Shinji stated his family passed away but in Chapter 10, he calls his father and speaks about a mother, in this case, he's adopted by another family and calls them by those names as a sign of gratitude.

Now then, let's start!

Episode X

**A Spider's Web! Yusei's Vow!**

A young woman with black hair cascading down to her midriff looked outside over a balcony, her eyes were as black as could be save for the girl's original eye colour and her outfit had orange outlines as thunder cracked throughout the sky over the B.A.D area of Satellite.

A helicopter was flying towards Satellite, which was now covered in a dark shroud of mist but the passengers within it were none other than Yusei and his friends, Trudge was the pilot by order Director Goodwin and Mina was part of the group as Aki asked her a question. "Say Mina, what is the original Ener-D Reactor and what happened to Yusei's father?" Aki asked as Goodwin did fill the Signers on the details on what they must do, duel the Dark Signers, get to the Control tower with their respective Dragons and close the door to the Netherworld, they had until tomorrow's sunset to complete this task.

Mina looked at her new female friend and decided to answer. "The Zero Reverse incident is what came from the Original Ener-D Reactor, Yusei's father was head of the R.R.D, we were planning on using a new energy to power the city instead of just relying on borrowing power from other nations and it came in form of Ener-D…however, none of us expected the consequences when it went out of our control and thus, it separated two pieces of what was a town, New Domino and Satellite. Many lives were taken during the incident."

"Then Yusei's father is…" Luna trailed off as Aki looked at Yusei. "_Could this be why Yusei considers family to be so important?_" She thought as Trudge asked a question now. "Then why is a Satellite-native in charge of the project in the first place?"

"Yusei was actually born in the city." Jack said out of nowhere as Trudge was surprised and Jack took this. "I was born in Satellite, so what?" He asked angrily but as soon as the helicopter was about to touch the shrouded fog, Trudge spoke. "Considering all of this lighting and danger, we should turn back."

"I refuse it!" Mina stated as the helicopter penetrated the fog as Yusei recognized a familiar sight. "Land down there." He said, placing his hand down on Trudge's shoulder as Trudge was planning to remark the suggestion but then Mina ordered him to do it as Trudge complied.

The Helicopter landed nearby Martha's house as the back door of the helicopter opened, making it a ramp as Yusei, Jack, Aki, Luna, Leo, Shinji, Mina and Trudge all walked out of it before seeing some people already came to greet them, one of them being Martha herself, the other being Blister and two children.

"Well, you're back after so long Jack." Martha said and held out her hand. " A king always…" She said as Yusei gave a small smirk at the corners of his mouth as Jack knelt down and took Martha's hand into his own and kissed it. "A king always shows respect to a lady." He said and to further embarrass Jack, Martha hugged him as a group of children crowded around Yusei as Leo spoke. "I thought Satellite would be more scary than it is." And Luna nodded lightly. "I can't believe children would be so happy in a place like this."

"That's because you assumed what Satellite could be from the rumours or descriptions given by other residents of New Domino." Shinji pointed out and the twins nodded. "Have you ever been here before then Shinji?" Luna asked and he shook his head. "Never, but I never let others opinions decide on what I see, I am more of a person who wants to see it first-hand rather than make assumptions."

Trudge looked around. "It's still the same as ever." He commented as Blister approached him. "Why are you here?" He asked and Trudge knew who this man was, he had helped Yusei escape the warehouse and answered. "I'm here under Director Goodwin's orders, what about you? Came here by choice?" He asked as two kids were staring upon him.

"What?" Trudge asked as they ran away as Trudge shrugged it off. "_No point in popular with these brats but if I am to be in Mina's good side…_" He thought as Martha welcomed them into her house and began to explain what had occurred after Yusei's departure to New Domino as the fog had taken people and never returned, the orphanage was spared thankfully but Yusei's Satellite friends were gone and Crow hasn't returned yet "Are you still scared of Kalin, Yusei?" Martha asked him.

"I'm still afraid of the Earthbound Immortals but now I have more friends on my side than before." He answered as Jack interrupted." I haven't become anyone's friend, the King stands and works alone." He said as Yusei looked at him. "It doesn't matter Jack, we're all in this together so we may as well work together." He said, as Martha was delighted. "Then stay the night and have some dinner here." She offered and everyone had immediately taken it.

It had soon become late at night as everyone, including the children sat at the table with their plates of stew as one boy spoke. "Trudge made it!" he said and this got odd looks from Yusei and the group while the children had thanked him.

"And after the Dark Signers are defeated, a bridge will connect New Domino and Satellite together." Yusei finished talking to the children who were very excited; this means there would be no discrimination.

A sudden bolt of lighting struck very close by the window glass as it shattered as a new voice spoke clearly. "Signers, I am Roman and I am a Dark Signer." He said, the man was very much tanned with white hair and wore robes similar to that of Carly's but red as one of his arms seemed to have purple veins but upon it was a Spider.

"_That mark! That was from the vision I saw, could this mean the tragedy is about to occur soon?_" Yusei thought in fear as Roman spoke. "I wish to duel, right now."

Jack rose up. "I'll accept-" as Yusei stopped jack. "No Jack, if we duel here, the purple flames will take everyone so get the children to safety while I duel him." He said and opened the window. "I'll face you Roman!" Yusei declared as Aki stood by Yusei. "I'm coming with you."

Jack already started helping the children escape as Martha, Leo, Luna, Shinji and Mina helped out as well as Trudge called out to three boys. "Hurry up!" He said but one boy spoke. "These are the guys who took Crow away…let's get some payback!" He said in a quiet whisper and broke off in the opposite direction, the two boys following.

Yusei, Aki and Roman now stood in an abandoned street as purple flames emerged from the ground and surrounded the three in form of a spider but Aki noticed something. "_This mark isn't as big as the one from the vision._" She thought to herself.

Back with Jack and the others, Luna's and jack's own birthmarks begun to glow, as Shinji knew what it meant. "The duel's started." He said until two young children said three of them were missing and Martha immediately ran in the direction of the Duel, Trudge following soon after. "Hey come back!" Jack called after them but alas; his words fell on deaf ears.

Yusei had drawn his card. "I'll go first, I summon Shield Wing (0/900) in Defense mode and end my turn!" He stated as Roman drawn his own. "Is that all you offer Signer, I'll show you what a true move is, I activate the Field Spell, Spider Web and next I Special Summon the Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon since I control no monsters and you do (0/0 – LV5) And now I'll normal summon Dark Spider and activate his effect, I can increase a Level of a Insect-Type monster on my field by 2 so I raise Dark Cocoon's Level to 7 but now, I Dark tune Level 7 Spider Cocoon with level 1 Dark Spider! _When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, Underground Arachnid!_ (2400/1200)_"_ Roman finsihed as Yusei took a step backwards.

"_He summoned a Dark Synchro monster already on his first turn?_" He though tin surprise as Roman gave a grin. "I activate my Arachnid's effect, Once per turn, I can gain control of one monster you control and equip it to my monster meaning, I can attack you directly! Attack the Signer!" Yusei gasped and braced himself him the impact and was thrown into the ground before standing up again with a bit of effort.

LP

Yusei – 1600

Roman – 4000

"I'll end my turn with one facedown, your move." Roman stated as Yusei drawn his next card. "_I'm going to have to step up my game here!_" he thought and spoke. "I normal summon the Tuner Monster, Road Synchron! (1600/800) then activate One for One and discard Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to Special Summon Tuningware from my deck but I use Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect to revive itself if I have a Tuner on my field!" Yusei stated

"_Is Yusei going for a Synchro Summon?_" Aki thought as Yusei spoke. "Now I'm increasing Tuningware's Level by 1 if he's going to be used as Synchro Material as I Tune level 4 Road Synchron with level 2 Tuningware and Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog! _Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior! _(3500/1500) and I get to draw one card thanks to Tuningware's effect when he's used as Synchro Material, now Road Warrior, Strike down his Underground Arachnid!" Yusei declared as Road Warrior leapt straight athe monster and sliced at it but instead Shield Wing was destoryed but Roman lost 600 LP as Road Warrior knelt down.

"What?" Yusei said in surprise and Roman laughed. "Undergroudn Arachnid's effect, I can send the equipped monster in it's place instead of being destoryed and Spider Web forces one of your monsters into DEF mode, when you turn ends, I'll take control of it and win the duel!"

"Sorry Roman, but in my Main Phase 2, I activate Road Warrior's effect, I can Special Summon a LV2 or lower Warrior or Machine-Type monster from my deck so I select Turbo Booster! (0/0) and activate his ability, if I battled one fo your monsters, I can destory it by tributing my Booster so I tribute Turbo Booster and destory your Underground Arachnid!" Yusei stated as The little Machine monster did it's job "_Thanks Rally, I'll eb sure to take these guys and save everyone!_" He thought and two boys's voces were heard, cheering as Aki looked from the source.

"Oh no! They aren't Signers so they might get sacrificed for the Earthbound Immortal!" Aki said with fear as Roman revaled a Trap card. "I reveal Altar pf the Bound Deity, for every Defense Position monster on our fields, this card gains a Counter and when I have 4 of them on my Standby Phase, I can send this card to Special Summon the Earthbound Immortal!" Roman stated

"_Then I'll have to try and beat Roman before he summons his Immortal! That's the only option here!_" Yusei thought and spoke. "I end my turn."

"Then I'll draw and now my Altar gains 1 Counter as I summon Ground Spider in Defense Mode and set one card facedown, I shall end my turn there." Roman said with a smile and Yusei was becoming anixous. "_If Roman gets his turn, he'll have two more counters! But if I attack while Spider Web is on the field, he'll gain more from that so all I can do is lessen the counters."_ He thought to himself.

**To be continued…**


	11. Uru's Arrival! The Battle Begins!

I do not own Kamen Rider W as it's claimed by Toei Company and created by Shotaro Ishinomori while Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by TV Tokyo, only things I own in this fanfic is Shinji Mizuki and the cards developed for Double's forms.

Episode XI

**Uru's Arrival, The Battle Begins!**

Trudge and Martha ran through the deserted streets of the city as they repeatedly called out the boy's name, namely three but there was no such luck "Taka! John! Mitch!" Martha cried out as they ran along the road.

Yusei drawn his card and pointed at Road Warrior. "I activate Road Warrior's effect! I Special Summon my Speed Warrior from my deck so come out in ATK mode!" He declared as Road Warrior pulled his sword from his back, the blade looking similar to a road as a flash of light shot out and a man with a gasmask and dark green armour with wheels shot out (900/400)

"If you are trying to reduce the number of defense monsters Fudo, it won't work due to Ground Spider's effect! Once per turn, I can switch one monster my opponent controls to DEF mode!" Roman declared.

Aki was worried now. "_That makes three monsters in defense mode and all Roman needs if three more counters and those children...!_" She thought in desperation.

"I activate Advance Draw! Roman, I tribute a Level 8 or higher monster on my field to draw two more cards from my deck so I select Road Warrior!" Yusei stated as Road Warrior vanished in light and Yusei drawn two more cards, staring at what he drew. "Keep trying!" Roman stated with a smile.

"I plan to! By sending Speed Warrior to the Graveyard, I Special Summon Turret Warrior (1200/2000) from my hand in ATK mode!" Yusei stated as Speed Warrior vanished and in it's place stood a humanoid turret. "And here's what makes him so special! He gains the ATK points equal to that of the tributed monster so that's 900! (2100) And now he's going to attack Ground Spider with Revolving Shot! GO!" Yusei declared as the turrets mounted upon the humanoid turned towards the spider and fired a barrage of rounds, destroying it.

"However Fudo, Spider Web switches your monster to DEF mode!" Roman pointed out as Turret Warrior knelt down in a blue colouring indicting the position. "That's why I'm setting a card facedown in my back row and ending it there!"

"_Yusei managed to reduce the number of counters to 1!_" Aki silently cheered before hearing movement nearby seeing Trudge and Martha up in a building. "Trudge! Martha! If these boys stay here any longer, they'll get sacrificed to the Immortal!" She called up as Martha stared at Yusei sternly. "Yusei! Don't just stand there! End this quickly!"

"I must compliment you on stopping me getting three more counters Fudo." Another ball of flame lit up upon the Altar as Roman continued. "But I activate my facedown, Offerings to the Bound Deity! I can place two more counters on my Altar at the cost of half of my life points!"

LP

Roman: 1700

Yusei: 1600

"Now I send this card to the graveyard to summon my Immortal!" Roman declared as the shrine exploded as in the sky, a heart floated there, beating as the outlines were purple but then the fog was slowly being sucked within it. "I'm offering the residents of this place to summon my Earthbound!"

Yusei was sweating bullets as he looked at the two boys, John and Mitch as their bodies were slowly becoming a pale purple light before a familiar noise roared over the flame as a white Duel Runner burst through the purple flames, it was Jack as he quickly got out of his seat to grab Mitch and John into a hug, his birthmark glowing as a red sphere covered the three.

"Come forth! Earthbound Immortal Uru! (3000/3000)" He cried out a burst of line from the heart in the sky shot behind Roman and slowly a huge creature emerged from it, it was a huge spider with red markings upon it as Yusei gasped. "_It's a big as Kalin's!_" He thought in surprise. "Yusei!" Jack called out as he looked at him. "Finish this!" as Yusei nodded.

A few buildings away, Shinji, Luna, Mina, Leo and Blister saw the sight of Uru and all Shinji could do was gasp in surprise as well. "That's…big." Was all he said, if eh had to try and compare it to monsters he seen, it would take at least perhaps hundred or more of his Kamen Rider's to even match that size.

"You were all too naïve to face a Immortal! This creature stands above everything else! Just like the Ener-D reactor!" Roman stated with confidence but stared at Yusei. "Though I find it amusing to face Dr. Fudo's son." He said and Yusei's eyes widened. "You knew my father!"

"I did, myself and Rex Goodwin worked with him as assistants in a division called the R.R. D. our job was to discover a new power source for the city in order to become completely independent from every other country and that's when we discovered Ener-D, however, your father insisted the development stop because of the negative rotations of the reactor, so higher ups removed him and placed myself in charge of the project, after that, the incident we call Zero Reverse occurred." Roman explained as Yusei stared at him.

"Did you cause that explosion intentionally?" He asked and Roman laughed for a few seconds. "Who knows?" He answered as Yusei clenched his fist that wasn't holding his cards and pointed at him "Answer me Roman! What happened that day and between Good my father and you!" Yusei angrily said to his opponent.

"You don't have enough time to hear it all because Uru attacks you directly! I'm sure you know if a Field Spell is on the field, Immortals can attack directly! HELL THREAD!"

"Yusei!" Aki called out as Yusei pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate Iron Resolve, I pay half of my LP to negate your attack and end the Battle Phase!"

Yusei: 800

"Then I'll end with a facedown." Roman stated

The building Trudge and martah were in begun to shake before they heard a child's scream and Martha knew who that was as she and Trudge quickly ascended to the roof as the building was now slated, Taka at the lower end and Trudge and Martha up on the higher part before Martah slowly descended to help him.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to help Yusei!" Taka said sadly as if eh were expecting a punishment. "That's quite all right Taka, but you shouldn't cry if you want to join Security right?" Martha said and the boy nodded as she begun to help him climb as Trudge extended a hand out to pull him in as he went to grab Martha hand but she slipped as she was descending back down the slope.

"Don't give up now Martha!" Trudge called to her as she spoke back. "Take care of him! You're his hero!" She said as Trudge shook his head. "I can't be a hero if I insult people from Satellite! " He admitted honestly.

"Martha!" Yusei and Jack called out as she turned her head to them. "You two have been such good boys, I'm confident that one day, that bridge will be made a reality for both the city and Satellite…" She said before she fell off the building, as her body became a purple light as it was directed between Uru's pincers and swallowed as Trudge and Taka were beginning to slide down the roof as well.

"Hurry and end this Yusei!" Trudge called out as Yusei nodded. "Well, isn't this delightful? Everyone's lining up for a meal!" as Yusei glared at Roman and drawn his card. "I won't forgive you Roman! I summon out Junk Synchron (1300/500) whose effect allows me to revive Turbo Booster (0/0) in DEF mode!"

A small warrior took to the field looking more like a train conductor his oversized orange hat and attire but on his back was a set of engines before he extended his hand beside him, a small yellow machine appearing in flash of light before pulling on the cord as the engines burst into life. "Now I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 5 Turret Warrior! _Clustering wishes call upon a new shining star! Become the path it's light upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, STARDUST DRAGON!_ (2500/2000)" Yusei chanted as a shower of white sparks gathered behind him and formed into a majestic white dragon with a torso of purplish like pods upon the shoulders as well with bits of green along various places as it roared.

"Your dragon is too weak Fudo, it falls short of 500 points!" Roman teased as Yusei spoke. "Even so, the wishes of my friends and Martha hang in this Duel! I will defeat you Roman and here's how I'm going to do it! Since Uru can't be targeted for an attack I can attack you directly instead! Attack him with Shooting Sonic, Stardust!" Yusei shouted as Stardust reared it's head back before firing a pearly white stream directly from it's mouth at Uru as it passed through it's body but Roman grinned. "Good try but I activate my trap! Spider Egg allows me Special Summon three Spider Tokens in DEF mode (100/100) and negate your attack!" Roman stated as Yusei bit his lip lightly. "Then I throw down a facedown card to end my turn!"

Trudge and Taka managed to recover their ground as they came out of the building safe. "We're okay now Yusei!" Trudge said and he nodded "Now Roman, all that's left is defeating you!" Yusei stated.

Roman was laughing before a purple light engulfed him and changed form, standing there was now Rally bearing the Spider Mark and Roman's Duel Disc as Yusei noticed him. "Rally!" He called out as he was running to him only to stop hearing Roman's laugh as he looked up, seeing Roman stand atop on a web.

"Damn you Roman, you're controlling Rally!" Yusei angrily said as Roman stopped his laughter. "It's very ironic a friend you wanted to save was here all along but I am not controlling the boy, he has his free will and he so choose to win or lose but surrendering isn't a option for him." Roman stated.

"Yusei…Everyone's gone, Tank, Blitz, Nervin…. The loser of the Duel will disappear…its all these Dark Signer's fault…" Rally said with a sad tone before drawing a card. "Rally, stop!" Yusei cried out as Roman laughed.

"That's it! Fight to survive!" Roman told Rally who spoke. "I use Uru's effect! By tributing a Spider Token, I can take control of one of your monsters until the end my turn and I select Turbo Booster but now I Normal Summon Turbo Rocket in ATK mode! (0/0)"

A small red monster looking similar to Turbo Rocket appeared beside Turbo Rocket as Yusei was catching on what Rally was planning. "Don't Rally!" He cried out again only for it to fall on deaf ears. "I tune Level 2 Turbo Rocket with Level 1 Turbo Cannon! Synchro Summon! Appear, Turbo Cannon! (0/0)

Now a futuristic looking double-barrelled machine but small appeared as Rally continued. "I activate Turbo Cannon's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy one 1 face-up monster on the field and take damage equal to it's original ATK so I target…" Rally turned to face Uru. "Earthbound Immortal Uru! Final Shot!" Rally declared as the small white monster aimed it's barrels at Uru before firing, destroying the gigantic spider

**LP:**

Yusei: 800

Rally: 0

Yusei ran over to his friend who fell backwards as he caught him as Rally looked at Yusei with a saddened look. "Yusei…protect…Satellite…" Rally managed to say before crumbling into dust as it was blown away as Yusei looked at his hands and screamed out into the sky. "Rally!" as the geoglyph and spider web vanished.

Trudge ran to Yusei as Shinji, Leo, Luna and Jack joined Yusei and Aki staring up at the Dark Signers who gathered Kalin, Misty, Carly and Roman stood there with two Signers faces shrouded by hoods. "That was a interesting show… but here and now, the battle truly begins between Signers and Dark Signers!" Roman declared as one of the shrouded Dark Signers spoke, his robes bearing orange. "The battles will be decided by fate's stars themselves."

"I think little Yusei here still hasn't conquered his fear of our Immortal! Hahaha! I still sense plenty of fear in you!" Kalin laughed maniacally as a white marked robed Dark Signer stood silently, staring at one person in particular, Shinji.

"I'm afraid all right…afraid of how much rage I have to completely destroy you Dark Signers!" Yusei said with an angry tone and glare.


	12. Pursuing the Dark Signers!

I do not own Kamen Rider W as it's claimed by Toei Company and created by Shotaro Ishinomori while Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by TV Tokyo, only things I own in this fanfic is Shinji Mizuki and the cards developed for Double's forms.

Episode XII

**Pursuing the Dark Signers! **

Signers and Dark Signers stared each other off with the Signer's friends too in the staring competition as one of the Dark Signers held up a card for all to see. "Little Signer, I believe this is what you are searching for is it not?" He asked and Luna gasped, it was Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"I can see your surprise as a confirmation, I am Devack and you must fight me to reclaim her, but I shall not run or hide from your challenge." He said and sand rolled his sleeve up as a birthmark in the shape of a monkey glowed in response as Luna gulped and eyed him.

Aki was glaring at Misty while Yusei focused on Kalin but a Dark Signer wearing the same cloak but with pale white lines was focused on one person in particular, Shinji as Roman spoke. "We shall start this at the four stars of destiny!"" He said as all Dark Signers turned to leave and Yusei spoke. "I'll settle this right now!" He called out and ran into the fog as did Jack and Aki.

Shinji was about to follow them to call them back but an echoing voice stopped him. "Shinji Izumi, you have sparked my interest in defeating a mere pawn of Roman's." Shinji stopped to look around, raising his arms slightly to protect the others. "I wonder how your Kamen Rider will do against my Immortal? I shall wait at one named after the Wolf." And with that, the voice no longer spoke.

"What's he talking about?" Shinji asked himself and pondered in his thoughts. "_Why does a Dark Signer want to face me?_" as he vaguely heard Trudge suggest they all regroup at Martha's place as Yusei, Jack and Aki had returned.

~**Martha's Orphanage**~

The children were crying their eyes out while Taka was blaming himself for what happened to Martha until jack slammed his fists on the table. "Enough! Stop crying, it's not your fault!"He said and Yusei nodded in response.

"It's the Dark Signer's for what they did to Martha, Rally and the others, if we perhaps defeat them, everyone will come back to life." He said and pretty much and everyone in the room were surprised as Yusei looked at the children. "Don't worry, we'll get everyone back so don't cry" He reassured them as Blister lead the children out to get some sleep.

"Are you sure everyone will return if we beat the Dark Signers?" jack asked and Yusei looked at him. "I don't know, I only said what I believed in." He admitted and Trudge grasped Yusei by the scruff of his shirt. "What were you thinking, giving them a hopeless lie?" He said angrily as Shinji spoke.

"Let him go Trudge, Yusei is probably hurting most of all, we just witnessed his friends and Martha being taken away, put yourself in his shoes, wouldn't you lie to keep their faces smiling?" He asked as Trudge let go of Yusei, cursing silently

"I believe in what Yusei says." Aki said as Jack scoffed. "You're only saying that because you have a duty." He responded but Aki continued. "That may be true but I want to use my powers to protect everyone, it's not just our future on the line, but everyone's." She said and Mina nodded in agreement.

Blister soon returned with a question on his mind. "What did they mean by five stars of destiny?" He asked everyone as Mina spoke up. "They must be referring to the four control units form the original Ener-D that was named after a Nazca Line which is Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu."

Luna noticed something wrong with that setup. "What about Uru?" She asked and Mina continued. "Uru was codenamed the Original Reactor itself, in order to stop the Momentum; you must activate the control units."

"Then Roman must be the Dark Signer's leader and wants to defeat the other four before challenging him." Yusei suggested and Mina nodded. "In order to activate a control unit, you must use your Dragon Cards, however since one of them is in the hands of the enemy…" Mina explained and Shinji spoke.

"Unless we get back Ancient Fairy Dragon to completely seal up all four." He stated and Yusei had to ask Mina a question. "You are sure about this?

"Yes, Director Goodwin was given those cards by Dr. Fudo." She stated and Yusei's eyes widened considerably. "Then the person who broke the seal was…" He trailed off and Mina shook her head. "No, the Director told me it wasn't Dr. Fudo who broke the seal but instead, was given all of the cards except for Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"Then how did these cards wind up being where they are now?" Blister asked and Mina continued to speak. "The Director set the cards free, stating they as servants of the Crimson Dragon will find their masters, passing from person to person to find the Signers, he did say he put the utmost of surveillance on who had these card and now, they ended up in your possession as he firmly believed your three would be able to stand against the Dark Signers." She finished as he looked at Yusei, Jack and Aki in indication.

Yusei pulled out his Stardust Dragon card and jack stared at him. "Then we're playing right into Goodwin's palm as a result." He said and Mina sighed. "Enough about the director's motives, we must ascertain where the Dark Signers shall be." She said and brought out a map she brought with her and opened it on the table, pointing his index finger to each of the units as everyone gathered round.

"Should we all go together?" Trudge asked and Jack had an answer. "No, if we pick them off one by one as a group, it'll take too long, I'm going alone." He said and pulled up his sleeve to reveal his mark.

"But we all just got together." Luna said sadly and Yusei nodded. "Jack may have a point, besides, even if we're apart, we're all in this together." He said and Trudge asked one more question. "Who goes with whom then?"

"I'm going for the Ccapac Apu, Kalin's there." Yusei stated and Jack nodded. "Then I get the Hummingbird." He said and Aki nodded. "Then I have the lizard, Misty must be there." As Luna spoken in a rather firm tone. "Then I have to face the Monkey to get Ancient Fairy Dragon back." And with a smiling Leo, he looked at her. "I'm coming too Luna!"

"Then I'll take you two to the Monkey tower." Trudge offered and Shinji held his hand up. "I'm going as well, I made a promise with Luna." He said and didn't elaborate further as Luna's face turned slightly red as Mina nodded. "I'll take Aki to Misty." She said as Yusei and Jack's means of transport would be their runners.

"Wait a minute…" Shinji said and everyone looked at him. "Having second thoughts kid?" Trudge asked him and Shinji looked at the map and pointed at each marker. "They said four stars of destiny right?" He asked them and Yusei nodded. "That's what Roman said."

"Then tell me, how many Dark Signers did we see?" He asked again and Yusei spoke their names of what he knew. "There's Kalin, Roman, Devack, Misty and that orange marked Dark Sign-" He remembered the one wearing white marks on his outfit as he made the connection.

"I recall he said meet at the one named after the Wolf." He said and Mina gasped. "But that unit is incomplete!" She said and jack looked at her. "What are you saying?" He asked her as she sighed.

"There was an incomplete unit that city built not named after a Nazca Line and they named it Fenrir, this unit did not have a corresponding Signer card due to the budget of construction." She pointed at a blank space of the map. "This was where Fenrir was meant to be finished."

"That's near where Devack is… I guess we'll have to go there after beating him." Shinji pointed out. "I'll stay here and look after the kids." Blister offered and everyone nodded in agreement.

Soon, Jack and Yusei were on their Runner, Misty and Aki taking a care and Trudge in the other with the twins in the back and Shinji taking the front passenger seat.

"We'll all survive on our own strength from here on out!" Jack said rather clearly and Yusei nodded. "Everyone! We're all friends as we have a strong bond with each other, even if we're apart! So then… let's go!" he cried out as all vehicles took their respective roads.


	13. Of Spirits & Monkeys!

I do not own Kamen Rider W as it's claimed by Toei Company and created by Shotaro Ishinomori while Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by TV Tokyo, only things I own in this fanfic is Shinji Mizuki and the cards developed for Double's forms.

Episode XIII

**Of Spirits and Monkeys!**

The car that housed Trudge, Shinji, Luna and Leo were running along a very eerie route with ravens watching them as they were completely silent until Leo screamed and Shinji had to turn his head from the front passenger seat to see the young boy was nervous. "Geez Luna! Don't scare me like that!"

"Then don't scare me by looking so nervous…" She replied as Leo gave a nervous smile. "My courage almost went with the crows there…" He said and Luna had to sigh lightly as Leo remembered he was there for her and slipped on his Duel Disk to feel braver as Luna spoke. "I have to duel the Dark Signer though…"

Trudge's voice was heard. "_The kids are as innocent as they can be._" He thought to himself before whispered to Leo. "I heard a voice" The male twin looked around. "I hear no one apart from the crows." He said a bit jumpy as Luna shook her head. "No… it's different… it's been getting louder ever since we came to Satellite… maybe it's from the Spirit World?" as Leo looked back at his sister. "Is it Ancient Fairy Dragon?" He asked her.

"What you kids talking about back there?" Trudge asked and Leo jumped a bit. "Luna can talk with Duel Spirits." He said and Trudge scoffed. "Duel Spirits? Nice fairy tale kid." He said in denial

Luna had a look of worry before nodding and some lights were beginning to emit from her Duel Disk as Shinji had quickly undone the seatbelt and reached out to grab the young girl by the hand and the light beam shot upwards with Yusei spotting it and headed in that direction as the car came to abrupt halt, but there was someone missing, no… in fact two people missing, the back seat that Luna occupied and Shinji's were empty except for their Duel Disks.

**~Spirit World~**

Luna lay upon the grass before hearing a familiar sound and awoke, seeing Kuribon but she noticed something else, Shinji was with her as he gently shook him awake. "Shinji-san! Wake up!" She said as his eyes moved as he sat up.

"Where are we? I remember being in the car then…I reached out to you as the lights were showing." He said as Luna looked at him. "We're in the Duel Monsters Spirit World now… I was called here by Kuribon because I sensed something was wrong." She said and looked around. "Do you find it hard to believe?

"Honestly, no, we're fighting Dark Signers to save the world, so at this point, I'd believe anything" He said to her then the small fur ball in a pink ribbon was pointing in a direction as Luna looked. "I think she wants us to follow." She said before standing up as did Shinji and the two followed the Duel Monster before noticing a crag.

"That's where Ancient Fairy Dragon is sealed." Luna explained and Shinji looked at her. "Maybe she called you here?" He suggested and Luna nodded. "Probably, she told me to find someone named Regulus." She said and Kuribon started to run off in a direction and Luna and Shinji followed soon after.

"What's got her so panicked?" He asked Luna who shook her head as they ran through the forest only to end up in a town that seemed…pretty much deserted.

"I don't like the looks of this, so stay close." Shinji said and Luna nodded as she and Kuribon followed him through the empty streets but the young girl noticed some spirits with looks of worry. "What are you doing?" She asked kindly but in return, they ran away as she started to run after them. "Wait please!" As Shinji had to do the same.

The two were sitting on a bench, most particularly because Luan was tired out. "It can't be us, it's more like… fear of something else." He said in observation as Kuribon was hovering away to an alley and Luna got up to follow and what she saw surprised her as it did Shinji.

"Is it me…or…is that ball bouncing…up the stairs?" Shinji asked as he rubbed his eyes to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him and Luna spoke. "Maybe, it's acting in reverse?" she suggested and after a quick look around, it seemed a staff and such unnatural causes leaves rising upwards and the unusual staff that was placed in a location pertaining to it.

The Wind had suddenly blown hard as a shout was heard "They're coming for us!" before Luna turned her head to see a dark fog, immediately dropping the ball she picked up, she ran with Shinji in tow as they hid, Luna trembling as Shinji took notice of this and he hugged her.

"What was that?" She whispered and Shinji responded. "No idea, but now definitely something's going on." He said before Luna noticed her pocket glow and he held it to her chest. "Please… don't' be afraid…" She whispered before immediately, a group of spirits passed by with a monkey following with one of those staffs seen around the town and notice them, Sunlight Unicorn and Sunny Pixie soon emerged front eh light and with Kuribon, begun to run into the alleyway.

"Stop!" Luna cried out to her monsters but they were soon blasted by some strange energy and in their place were stone tablets with their images but something was different, the Level of the monsters was on the left hand side.

Shinji picked up Luna in his arms. "We got to go!" He said quickly, the monkeys had noticed them and after perhaps a period of running through the town, they were eventually cornered as Shinji had quickly placed Luna behind him in a protective manner after ducking into an alleyway but then one of the stones moved up, revealing a spirit who called them both in and taking the chance, they did just so.

After a while, they three emerged from the ground, the monkeys seem to have left and Luna placed back the stone. "Thank you for helping us." She said and the spirit was in fact a boy who looked about Luna's age with an oversized hat too big for his head. "No problem little miss and sir I bet you come from another world." He said as Luna had a confused look. "Good grief, two children wanders into the Spirit World of all things, who knows what could have happened if I wasn't there."

"You're still just a kid, is there anyone older who we can talk to?" Shinji asked him and the boy puffed. "I'm not a kid, for your information young man, I am actually very old!" He said in a huff and Luna looked at him. "Then who are you?" She asked him and the boy smiled. "Torunka!" he said and quietly led them to an abandoned house.

"Is this town full of Spellcaster spirits then?" Luna asked as Torunka nodded. "Once, but some of us gave the monkeys the slip, however thanks to Minus Energy here, time is flowing in reverse." He said and Shinji blinked. "Be more specific."

Torunka sighed and continued to explain. "Basically, this town was a spirit's harmony, we helped one another but then those monkeys arrived with their staffs, I was hit by the energy of a Minus Curse and now, I am the youngling you see now."

"Do you know where Regulus is?" Luna asked and Torunka was surprised, evident in his voice. "How do you know of him?" He asked her. "I was sent here to free the Ancient Fairy Dragon." She explained and Torunka stared at her. "Then…you're a Signer?"

Luna's eyes widened slightly and Shinji spoke. "Well, we need to see this Regulus, can you take us there?" he said and Torunka shook his head. "I cannot, Regulus has been acting odd lately, and even to the point he will approach someone and bare his fangs at you! Maybe his mind is in disarray because he was unable to save Ancient Fairy Dragon." Torunka explained.

"But without him, we cannot save Ancient Fairy Dragon, and we got to save Kuribon and the others. So please Torunka…. Where is Regulus?" She asked once again as the young magician sighed. "He resides in the forest of Pojar."

"Then take us there." Shinji spoke and Torunka shook his head. "That's crazy talk! We'll get caught even if we do go outside!" He protested but Luna and Shinji stood up. "We're going either way." He said and followed Luna who had departed, shortly followed by Torunka. "Wait up!" He called to them and Luna turned her head. "Then why don't you run faster?" She asked him.

"Stop picking on an old man…" Torunka complained before they were spotted by a monkey "Guess now's a good a time as any." Shinji said and without any hesitation, the three of them, ran. "I told you so!" Torunka said after them before Luna spotted some and stopped to lay out some glass bottles.

"This is no time to be playing young miss!" Torunka said as Luna went to grab one of the Minus Staffs and turned a part of the clock face as the bottle rolled down to the army of Monkey Soldiers which caused them to lose their balance and fall. "Nice one Luna!" Shinji said as they resumed running.

The three were now walking up a mountain path as Shinji looked back. "Looks like we lost them." He said as Torunka lowered himself the ground. "No more, this old man is not going to move from this spot." He complained tiredly and Luna looked at him. "Suit yourself, but boys should be enjoying something like this." She said and offered a hand to him. "I'll carry you." She offered and Torunka was about to get on.

"Let me Luna." Shinji said and Luna looked at him strangely calm. "Are you saying that I'm not going to be able to carry him?" She asked and Shinji help his hands up in protest. "I'm not saying you're weak Luna , it's just you need your own energy and this old man here might slow you down a bit if there's any monkeys this far out, and I'm a bit more built for this." He said and Luna gave a thoughtful look. "Okay then." And looked to Torunka. "Is the forest of Pojar this way?" She asked and the boy nodded as Shinji carried him piggyback, little did he know, he narrowly avoided one of the infamous glares women had naturally honed throughout their time on the world.

"You are such a strong willed one little miss." Torunka pointed out as they walked and she shook her head. "Not really, I was always sick as a baby." She answered and Torunka continued. "I do feel some kind of heroic strength coming from you however."

"I'm not a hero." She said and he spoke again. "Maybe it's Ancient Fairy Dragon?" And Luna once again shook her head. "No, maybe it's from someone who's been around me all this time." She said and Torunka looked to Shinji. "This man maybe?"

Luna's face had a flush of red when Torunka said that as did Shinji's albeit, lightly. "Don't think so, maybe she means her brother," Shinji pointed out and Luna nodded as Shinji asked a question. "Where do all these spirits get taken to when they are minus?" As Torunka begun to explain.

"Most likely to Zeman the Ape King's castle." Luna looked at Torunka. "Is he the leader?" She asked and only was given a nod as they were entering the Forest of Pojar.

"The fog is certainly thicker here." Torunka pointed out as Luna noticed leaves were flying upwards. "So even here, things are going backwards." She noted and Torunka spoke as he was lowered down to the ground. "Be on your guard here younglings, Regulus probably has lost all composure." He said as Luna called out. "Regulus! We need to talk!"

Torunka panicked and ran to Luna. "What are you doing? Do you have any idea we might get attacked?" he said quietly and Luna looked to him. "Don't worry, once he sees us, he'll understand… Regulus! We're not your enemy!" She called out the last few words as a white armoured lion leapt out onto the rock in front of them, a Cursed Needle attached to his leg. "This is Regulus!" Torunka said in perhaps a frightened tone.

**To be Continued…**


	14. Save the Spirit World!

I do not own Kamen Rider W as it's claimed by Toei Company and created by Shotaro Ishinomori while Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by TV Tokyo, only things I own in this fanfic is Shinji Mizuki and the cards developed for Double's forms.

Episode XIV

**Save the Spirit World!**

Shinji, Luna and Torunka were stared down by Regulus who was growling at them, but Luna noted it's various injures and wounds. "He has fought all this time on his own all this time…" she quietly said as Torunka yelped out. "Say that when we're going to be lunch!"

Shinji remained calm as possible, sure he never stared down lions or anything else, but he did see scarier things like dragons, but everything did depend on this Regulus's help. "We're here to help you, so please, do not attack us Regulus." Shinji said rather calmly before he growled and bent down as if ready to pounce. "Don't you dare toy with me!" He growled in anger.

"Please Regulus, we're here to help save Ancient Fairy Dragon! I made a promise with her!" Luna begged and Regulus growled. "You're here to capture me and misuse her power!" as Torunka spoken rather quickly. "It looks like the conversation isn't exactly on the same subject!"

"_Not…the same subject?_" Shinji thought as Luna pointed out something. "There's a Cursed Needle on his ankle, look!" She whispered loud enough for us to hear and we looked, indeed there was a Cursed Needle as in Minus mode as Torunka face palmed himself. "What a mess, it's in Minus so what he's been hearing is the total opposite of what we've been saying"

"Foul creatures that defile the Spirit World, I won't allow you to have your own way!" He said very seriously as Luna took a step forward and I wanted to stop her but she spoken. "You got it all wrong, we're not your enemy!" She protested before he went to pounce at her, I immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her away, running as Torunka joined in with Regulus closely behind us. "Can't you do anything Torunka!?" He asked the little Spellcaster desperately.

"I can't cast magic as a child…but if he hears the opposite of what we're saying, maybe if we say the opposite of what he's hearing it may work!" He turned around and Regulus paused, obviously cautious. "I hate your guts, you're a stupid ugly lion and cowardly one too!" He yelled out and Regulus growled and continued after Torunka who had ran behind Luna and Shinji moved in front to protect her.

"Don't expect such flattery will get you out of this!" Regulus growled and Shinji whispered. "Well, that obviously didn't work, we'll have to get that staff off his leg if we are going to get anywhere without him killing us." He said to them before Regulus turned around, he must have heard or sensed something with his instincts.

"Someone's coming…" The lion said and the three took this opportune moment to hide as four monkeys from the town wielded the same Cursed Needle staffs and Regulus asked. "You guys again?" as a Monkey begun to speak. "We're here to finally capture you Regulus, we'll turn you into a Minus before long!" as the declared monkey turned a needle was about to point it at him but another whacked him over the head. "Don't bother you twit! See that Cursed Needle on his leg!? If we hit him with that while it's in Minus, it'll create powerful Plus Energy!" He barked at him as the said monkey sheepishly before Regulus charged through them, the monkeys close behind as Luna, Shinji and Torunka emerged from their hiding place.

"Maybe if we get a staff… we might be able to use the Plus energy and free Regulus from the curse." She noted to herself and quickly followed after the monkeys. "Hey wait, you're crazy!" Torunka called out before Shinji immediately gave chase and the self-proclaimed old wizard sighed. "All the youngsters are… Wait for me!" He cried out and followed suit hurriedly.

A monkey started to complain. "We lost him, you, look that way, we'll go this way!" the leader declared and the monkeys spread out and split up until movement came from a tree further ahead, the monkey who spotted this carefully approached as Luna revealed herself. "Come and catch me, if you can!" She said and started to run and the monkey followed closely behind but Torunka hidden behind the tree and turned a Cursed Needle embedded into a tree and turned the needle, in which the monkey started to fly up and drop his staff in his shock as Shinji caught it.

"That was a smashing success!" Torunka proudly announced and Luna and Shinji nodded. "Let's go and find Regulus then." Shinji suggested and they two nodded and took off.

Regulus was walking across a log bridge. "_I must have lost their trail now…_" He thought to himself before his eyes narrowed when he turned his head, spotting the three from before, Shinji, Luna and Torunka. "Regulus!" Luna called out to him but all she was given was a growl and Luna taken the staff from Shinji's hands as she turned it sideways and climbed up the log with Shinji and Torunka closely following from behind. "Stay back, come any closer and you shall not be spared!" Regulus seriously said and Luna spoke. "Please, listen to my true voice! I want to save Ancient Fairy Dragon!" She said but Regulus obviously had enough and leapt at them to pounce, Torunka clung to Shinji's leg but in one instant moment, the two staffs, the one Luna held and Regulus's own, connected and white flash occurred but unfortunately, the log bridge collapsed and the four were sent falling into the river.

Luna came up holding Torunka as Shinji was holding onto her. "Luna!" Torunka said, obviously in a scared tone and Luna too was scared, even if she didn't say it and Shinji tried to move holding them. "_Damn, this current is too strong!_" He thought in desperation, they was nothing he could do as Luna noticed Regulus and brought her up, showing her mark of the Crimson Dragon and Regulus's eyes widened as Torunka looked ahead. "We're heading for a waterfall!" He cried out and indeed the current was going over an edge and by the looks of it, it was quite high and Regulus with his strength obviously stronger than a humans swam to them and bit into Shinji's jacket to get a grasp on the three seeing that the man already held the other two close but unfortunately, they soon fell over the fall, freefalling through the air until Luna turned the needle on the Cursed Staff she managed to keep a hold of, time froze for a few seconds then, the most bizarre thing happened, they were going back upstream until the water was calm enough for Regulus to carry Luna and Torunka out as Shinji brought himself out, thankfully happy he learnt how to swim.

"I thought we were goners!" Torunka panted tiredly as Regulus shook himself dry of the water and turned to look at Luna. "We finally meet, young Signer maiden, I have waited for the moment you would arrive in this world." He said and Luna smiled. "Regulus." She said happily.

"Were you the one who called me into the Spirit World?" Luna asked him and Regulus nodded. "That is correct, Ancient Fairy Dragon has told me all about you and so I sued all my available power while fighting to lead you here, however, I must ask for your forgiveness, I was deceived by that accursed staff to think you were my enemy." He said in an apologizing tone as Torunka crossed his arms and looked away "I thought we were going to be your lunch!" He huffed and Luna stopped him. "Now now, if it wasn't for Regulus here, we'd be down that waterfall." She said and turned to him. "So thank you for protecting us, Regulus." She said politely and Regulus looked to Shinji.

"I do not recall summoning you here. Tell me, who are you? Are you a Signer as well?" He asked him and Shinji spoke. "Honestly, I'm not, I'm just an average human, but I was concerned to what was happening when you brought Luna and I grabbed her hand and next thing I knew, I woke up in the forest with her." He replied and Regulus was pondering on how this came to be before Luna spoke, cutting his train of thought.

"We got to save Ancient Fairy Dragon" She said rather firmly and Regulus nodded. "She is sealed up into that crag you saw by Zeman's curse, however if we infiltrate his castle and beat him, we should be able to break the Minus Curse and free her, so get on my back you three." He said and the three nodded, Torunka taking up front, Luna in middle and Shinji behind in the back and Regulus surprisingly, begun to break in a run despite the weight.

~Fields~

Regulus was continuing his run but paused, seeing blue lightning coming from a direction and skies turning darker and surround the sun before something was forming in front of the sun and after a mere second it was a huge Cursed Needle as the clock piece was turning. "What's happening?" Luna asked Regulus as she observed the landscape, seeing all the trees and plants start to wither away before it was slowly becoming a barren wasteland. "It's turning to nature back to a primordial one." He explained and Luna gasped.

"How terrible, if this continues, there'll be no place for the spirits to return to." She said before Torunka gasped as his headpiece fell further down his head, what's more, his clothes looked baggier as was Luna's and Shinji's. "If this keeps up, we'll become babies and poof! Disappear!" Torunka said worryingly and Regulus nodded. "Then we must make haste while we can still fight!" He declared and rode onwards.

**~Zeman's Castle~**

The four were hiding behind a few rocks as security did look fairly tight. "Looks like Zeman isn't one for letting his guard down." Shinji duly noted and Regulus nodded. "Indeed, if we charge in without a plan, we'd be most likely caught where we stand." He said and Luna turned to her new companion. "Then…what we will do?" She asked and Regulus stared at there. "There is one way in." He said and started to explain his plan.

**~Zeman's castle, Throne Room~**

Zeman stared down at one of his subordinates. "Have we caught Regulus yet?" He asked him and the monkey knelt and bowed. "Yes sire." He said and Zeman grinned. "Well done, now we just need to Minus him and then Ancient Fairy Dragon will be next!" He said but the monkey piped up. "Actually sir, we did not capture him, but someone else has for us." He said and Zeman was puzzled. "Who then?" He asked and the monkey continued. "It's the Travelling Magicians and Sorceress sir." He said before the doors opened, revealing Regulus in a cage with Torunka's helmet covering his eyes and Luna wearing a bandana covering her green hair, a scarf to cover up her mouth and a plain old robe with the Minus Staff 's headpiece covered by the same fabric while Shinji merely more a plain grey cape, covering his eyes and the body part remained closed by a string of buttons as all three knelt before Zeman.

"Oh great Lord Zeman, it is truly an honor to meet you." Luna's said in a improvised manly-like voice and Torunka said the same, only stuttering as Zeman spoke. "Raise your heads Magicians." as they three did just so. "_So this is Zeman…_" Luna thought and heard a familiar voice and turned her head to notice the Minused state of Spirits and recognized Kuribon. "_I'll save you all!"_ She thought until Zeman's voice brought her back to reality.

"You are the Travelling Magicians correct?" He asked and Shinji's voice spoke. "Yes we are, your Kingship, I and this young one." He indicated his head to Torunka. "Are merely but apprentices to the Master who has caught Regulus." He said and Zeman looked at Luna. "Then tell me, how did you capture him when my unit could not?"

"O power to control all spirits...come to rest in my hand, awaken!" Luna chanted before Regulus woken up from his slumber and growled, the monkey's obviously being frightened and Luna continued. "Be quelled!" She commanded and Regulus fell to sleep within seconds as Zeman was impressed. "You control him with ease, Master Magician." He said.

"Yes sir, the Master Magician's spells can control any violent spirit." Torunka said in a little boastful tone and Zeman's eyes narrowed a bit. "I find that highly unlikely." He said Luna responded. "Then shall I direct him towards your soldiers to prove this?" She asked and the monkeys shook their heads wildly and Zeman spoken.

"No, that shouldn't do at all, getting Regulus is enough, now Minus him." He said and waved his hand as the monkeys pointed their staffs at him but Luna protested. "Wait my Lord." She said and Luna continued. "If you attempt to Minus him, the spell, I have cast upon him will be disrupted and will go him to go berserk." She said rather convincingly.

"Then what do you purpose we do then?" Zeman asked her and Luna continued, playing her part quite well. "If I may be so blunt my Lord but one might assume you don't know the proper way to Minus Regulus?"She asked and Zeman was curious.

"What do you mean Master Magician?" he asked and Luna answered. "I am familiar with the fact that Regulus serves Ancient Fairy Dragon correct?" She asked and Zeman nodded. "Of course I know, she is sealed in that crag well and good, but I admit, it's been frustrating that I cannot Minus her completely." He said and Luna saw her chance. "Then allow me to jump straight to the point, if you simultaneously undo the curse and unseal Ancient Fairy dragon, you can then minus both of them, and make them completely your own." She said and Zeman was surprised. "Is there no other way?" He asked and Luna shook her head. "I'm afraid not my Lord, this is the best available option."

Zeman narrowed his eyes firmly and glared at Luna who didn't flinch at this as the staring contest lasted probably no more than a minute or so before Zeman rose from his throne. "Then I shall trust in your words, Master Magician." he said and descending the steps to the screen projection in the middle of the room as Torunka said quietly. "We did it!" but Luna hushed him. "Be quiet!" as Zeman pointed his staff at the screen, the three 'Magicians'stepped forward for a closer look. "Come forth to me! Ancient Fairy Dragon!" as a yellow light shot out and the screen projected where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed. "_I'll save you, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" _Luna thought determinedly

"Magician." Zeman's voice interrupted Luna's thoughts as she stared up at him as she continued. "If I do unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon here and now and Minus both it and Regulus, I shall have the power correct?" He asked her as Luna nodded. "That is correct my Lord." Luna said in a false male tone.

"Because if you are lying, you and your apprentices shall pay dearly." Zeman warned her and Torunka spoke up. "But it is true Lord Zeman and it make her power all yours!" he protested and Zeman gave no words. "Cursed Needle, release Ancient Fairy Dragon!" He commanded.

A Needle suddenly appeared on the pit/screen, and after a second, the screen pans over to the area where Ancient Fairy Dragon is sealed. As this happens, The Needle floating above the crag turns the clock upwards; producing a purple/dark aura on Ancient Fairy Dragons crag, and making Ancient Fairy Dragon regain its color and shape albeit slowly.

"What are you doing? Bring Regulus over here!" Zeman ordered his monkeys and opened the cage over as Luna once again, commanded Regulus to wake and approach them however Torunka was a bit excited and lost his balance and bumped into Luna as his Minus Staff was sideways and he spoke. "Zeman sure is an idiot, we've got him totally suckered!" Torunka then had a scared look on his face when he realized what he just said.

"What was that he said?" He asked them and Luna looked at Torunka "Torunka, quiet…!" she said in a slightly panicked tone but he kept talking. "We're here to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Zeman hasn't caught on to it, what a nitwit!" He said as a monkey asked. "Why do you have the same staff as we do?"

Luna was about to stand up but she fell over and knocked off their hats, revealing their true appearance. "She's the girl from Schwank!" A monkey said and Torunka sheepishly spoke. "We're busted!" He said in a worried tone.

"Seize them all!" Zeman demanded and the monkeys were gathering around, Minus Staffs pointed at them but Regulus pounced in to grab them and retreat as Zeman spoke. "I'll never unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon again!" and the Cursed Needle was beginning to reseal her as Regulus had quickly asked for Luna's Minus Staff and explained his plan about converted two Minus Staffs together to create Plus Energy and he narrowed the bars of the cage so no-one could get in and charged for Zeman.

The battle between the two monsters was brief but quick as Zeman's and Regulus's staffs collided, creating a white flash of energy, the white monkey soldiers vanishing but also producing fire which was comign for Luna, Torunka and Shinji but Luna's mark glowed before a red sphere covered them to protect them from the flames which died down soon enough.

"Don't think this is over, the Minus Curse will be sent back to Lord Devack!" Zeman declared before he too was destroyed

The room was a complete mess as a A Dark Sage spoke. "Good grief, I managed to finally turn back to normal." He said and Luna asked him one question. "Are you…Torunka?" in which he answered "Yes it's me."

"You were right about being older." Shinji pointed out which caused Torunka to laugh a bit as Regulus called out Luna's name, to which Luna ran over to him

"Glad you're all okay." Luna say in relied but Regulus spoke. "It seems that Zeman has been completely obliterated." He said and Luna's eyes widened. "Really? But where's Ancient Fairy Dragon then?" She asked as Regulus looked around. "I don't see her anywhere." 

"The spirits seem to still be in stone though" Shinji said as everyone looked at the stone tablets and Luna was thinking for a few seconds before realizing what Zeman meant as the sky now had a big purple monkey symbol. "That's…!" Luan said in surprise before purple orbs emerged from the tablets and soared upwards into the geoglyph "The Earthbound Immortal is using their souls to awaken!" She said in shock and remained quiet.

"Hang on, Luna, you were meant to duel Devack, so if this glyph is up there…that means…" he trailed off, only two other people were with them on the trip to the control tower as Luna spoke. "Leo's in danger!" She said as a white orb enveloped them and they were soaring towards the sky.

"We're going to be sucked into the geoglyph then this world will be in eternal darkness!" Regulus said and Torunka grunted. "Then…I'll use the last of powers to send you two back and from there, defeat the Immortal!" He said, holding his staff and muttered a magic spell, encasing Shinji and Luna into a sphere and back to the Human World.

A red orb came down from the sky and the light cleared, revealing Shinji and Luan with as Yusei's voice was heard. "Shinji! Luna!" he said in surprise as Luna saw the beaten form of her brother. "Leo! Wake up, say something, Leo!" She asked worryingly as Leo managed to speak. "I… tried my best, even though I got real pretty badly… even though I'm nto a Signer, I wanted to beat this guy badly to become a hero." He managed to say

"Don't say that Leo, you're the best hero I could wish for!" Luan said with eyes freely crying. "The gang's all here then, my Earthbound Immortal shall devour the young Signer." He said as Luna looked at the man, he was tanned and wore Dark Signe robes of yellow outlines. "You must be Devack then, I won't forgive you for hurting the Spirits or harming my brother!" She said as she taken Leo's Duel Disk. "I'll fight you now." She said

"But Luna, I promised to protect you so I should be the one to fight." Leo said and Shinji gave a smile. "Just rest for now Leo, me and Luna will take over here." He said to him and stood behind Luna as her Mark was glowing along with Yusei's/

"I won't lose, I have everyone by my side! Luan declared as Devack laughed. "Allow me to show you a very special card you might know, I activate my Trap, Cursed Prison! With this I can Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster while ignoring Summoning conditions; however I cannot use its effects so rise, Ancient Fairy Dragon in Defense Mode!" (2100/3000) "I shall end my turn there." Devack announced and continued. "How does it feel, to fight against the very Dragon you were meant to have?"

"_Hang in there…I'll get you out, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"_ Luan thought and drawn her card. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect! I add oen random equip spell card to my hand and I now play that card, Central Shield!" She declared and Shinji grinned. "Thanks to this card, any battle damage from the equipped monster becomes zero!" He said and Luna nodded. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" He declared, setting two face downs.

"It seems you do not wish to harm your Dragon, but my Earthbound Immortal Cusillu can do more than direct attack, I draw and attack that toy dragon!" Devack declared and Luan revealed a facedown. "I activate Limiter Removal, I double Power Tool Dragon's ATK from 2000 to 4000!" She declared as both monsters collided a big explosion occurred creatign smoke but Cusillu still remained.

"You dare defy the will of the gods! By sacrificing one monster on my field, I avoid Cusillu's destruction and halve your lifepoints and the monster I'm sacrificing is none other than your Dragon." As a dark ring encircled Luna and she was about to fall but Shinji caught her.

"You alright?" He asked her and Luna nodded. "Yeah, now the real fight starts here." She said and Devack heard them. "What do you mean?" he asked them and Luna stared at him defiantly. "I knew you were going to send Ancient Fairy Dragon to the Graveyard so I set this for it, I activate the trap, Respect Synchron! You see, when you send a Synchro Monster to the Graveyard through a effect, I can Special Summon that Synchro Monster to my side so…come to my side… Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna delcared as her signature monster rose behind her as the two were having a silent conversation and Luna continued. "I send Central Shield to the Graveyard to negate Power Tool Dragon's destruction!" Luna announced.

Devack was visibly shocked and he laughed. "So a true Signer is altogether different! Make your move!" He stated, ending his turn.

"I draw and activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect, by destroying 1 face-up Field Spell, I gain 1000 LP!" She said and Shinji smiled. "That's all, thanks to the destruction of Closed Forest, your monkey's attack points return to normal then next up, we'll equip Rocket Pilder to Power Tool Dragon! 

"Then I use Power Tool Dragon's effect to add 1 random Equip Spell to my hand and Equip pain to Power to Ancient Fairy Dragon as Power Tool Dragon attacks your Immortal!" Luna stated and Devack was shocked. "Why attack my monster ho clearly has a advantage?"He asked as Cusillu attempted to attack Power Tool Dragon only for it to connect as Luna's LP decreased by 1200 to 400.

"Because of Rocket Pilder's effect, your monster loses attack equal to Power Tool Dragon which is 2000 but Power Tool Dragon won't be destroyed if we send that equip card to the graveyard and then…" he trailed off as Cusillu's attack decreased to 800 as Luna continued "Pain to Power will increase Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack by 800 as that is the amount of damage I taken, so go Ancient Fairy Dragon, Eternal Sunshine!" As light shone brightly, covering everyone's eyes as Cusillu dissolved and Devack's LP hitting 0 with the monkey geoglyph fading in the sky.

"We did it Luna!" Leo cheered as they truned to notice Devack crumbling away into dust. "Forgive me Roman…for I have failed you…" He muttered, coming closer to Luna but Shinji moved her back before Devack fell, becoming dust as the robes were left behind btu strangely enough, Ancient Fairy Dragon and regulus remained on the field.

"Must be the Solid Vision still being active. " Trudge said but to his surprise, Ancient Fiary Dragon spoken. "It's no illusion." Trudge fainted and she continued. "Luna, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and from the Spirits themselves, they have returned back to where they belong." She said as Luna responded. "Thanks but I think some of it should go to Leo, Shinji and Yusei who supported me." He said as the Dragon nodded. "I thank you three for helping her."

"Ancient Fairy dragon, I want to ask for your support to help defeat the Dark Signers, will you help us in our quest?" He asked and the Dragon and Regulus nodded. "but before we fight, I must ask this young man a question." Ancient Fairy Dragon stated and looked to Shinji. "Um me?" He asked confused.

"Yes, Regulus has told me he only summoned Luna forth from this world yet he couldn't have enough power to bring you along, do you have any explanation as to how this is? She asked and Shinji thought for a few seconds. "I have no honest idea, maybe it could have been Luna's Signer Mark or something, I don't know." He honestly said and the Dragon was quiet. "Then I shall take that as your answer,, let it's time." She stated before she and Regulus transformed into cards into Luna's hands as the group headed to the Control Tower and selaing it as it buried itself deep into the ground.

"That's one down." Yusei stated as everyone else nodded, the battle had just begun.


	15. The Wolf's Fangs, W's Evolution!

I do not own Kamen Rider W as it's claimed by Toei Company and created by Shotaro Ishinomori while Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by TV Tokyo, only things I own in this fanfic is Shinji Mizuki and the cards developed for Double's forms.

Episode XV  
**The Wolf's Fangs, W's Evolution!**

The Control Tower for Cusillu sunk into the ground and Yusei spoke. "That's one down." He said and Shinji nodded. "Yeah, but we got five more to go, the next one if where Fenrir was meant to be built." Shinji said and Yusei nodded. "Yeah, we don't know what to expect from him but we got to try and win." He said and the Twins nodded as well as did Trudge who guided them back to the car and Yusei on his Duel Runner as the two vehicles drove along, Shinji sitting in the front this time around as he had slipped on his Duel Disk and looked at his cards, going through them.

"You make it look like you're ready to face off against that guy, just leave it to the Signers to do the work." Trudge noted as he took notice of Shinji's preparations and Shinji shook his head slightly.

"He asked for me specifically, he didn't demand any Signer to face him, so I'm curious as to why he wants me of all things considered, something just…doesn't add up." Shinji said and Luna's voice from the back came. "But Shinji, you barely managed to handle yourself against the Dark Signer from before, this time it's an Earthbound Immortal and you may lose your soul to the shadows." Her tone was concerned and worried.

"Thank you for your concern Luna, I really appreciate it but, I want to know why he wants me, I won't go down that easily." He said with a smile as Yusei pulled up alongside the jeep. "You won't change your mind?" He asked him and Shinji nodded and Yusei looked at his eyes, Shinji's eyes told him he'd never waver from what he was going to do, no matter how hard they try to dissuade him. "Okay… I understand your wishes." He said as they were approaching a clearing after about 15 minutes and there stood the robed Dark Signer with white markings, his face hidden from view as the vehicles stopped.

"You've arrived Mizuki, I thought you were going to run away from my challenge, let's begin" The Dark Signer said and Shinji gout out of the jeep. "Well, I didn't run because I wanted to ask you something." He said and the Dark Signer spoke. "Ask your question." He said, being very patient.

"I'm not a Signer, so why me?" He asked and the man stood and his voice came. "Because you have potential, you defeated one of Roman's pawns despite not bearing the Mark of the Crimson Dragon, which is all, now I answered your question, let's…Duel!" He said as dark flames erupted from the ground and in the distance, creating the Wolf Geoglyph as Yusei and the others were cut off from Shinji.

"Let's get to higher ground." Yusei suggested and everyone nodded, finding a sufficient hill to watch the duel from as Shinji slid his Deck inside his Duel Disk and it activated as did the man's. "DUEL!" Both called out as Yusei pressed a few buttons on his Duel Runner before it shown an empty field with two LP counters on the upper right and left corners.

**Shinji: 4000  
Wolf Dark Signer: 4000**

"I shall go first!" Shinji declared, drawing his sixth card and stared at his hand. "I summon Kamen Rider Double – Blank (1000/500) in ATK Mode!" he declared and revealed two Spell Cards. "Next up, I equip him with Gaia Memories Cyclone and Joker and now by sending Blank to the Graveyard with these two cards, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider Double – CycloneJoker from my deck!" He called out as he sent all three to his Graveyard and the grey Double that appeared pressed the buttons on the USB Sticks

**"Cyclone! Joker!" **The memories called out before he slid them in in the left and right slots of the DoubleDriver respectfully and spread them open **"Cyclone! Joker!" **It called out again before Double's left side was in green with a sliverscarf billowing in the wind while his right side was in purple as his eye pieces were crystal red and he flicked his right wrist pointing at the Dark Signer (1500/1100)

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Shinji stated, he now had only two cards in his hand.

"Then my turn, Draw." He said and looked at his hand briefly. "I summon out King Tiger Wanghu (1700/1000) in ATK Mode." He stated.

Yusei spoke. "Shinji's in trouble." He said and Leo looked at him. "What do you mean? It's only a kitty cat with armour." He said and Yusei continued. "It's his effect Leo, as long as it stays on the field, it destroys all Monsters with 1400 or less ATK that are Normal or Special Summoned."

"I see, Shinji needs Kamen Rider Blank on the field to Special Summon out Double's forms but Blank only had 1000 ATK." Luna said and Yusei nodded. "Exactly, that one card has him pinned down." 

Shinji stared at the King Tiger, he knew its effect was devastating as the man continued. "I'll equip him with Beast Fangs, this gives my monster 300 ATK and DEF. (2000/1300)" as I set one card facedown and attack Kamen Rider CycloneJoker with my monster, shred him to pieces!" He declared as Wanghu went to bounced only be knocked back by a motorcycle slamming into it which has half black and half green as Wanghu changed to blue.

"Sorry, not going to happen, I activate my Trap, Hardboiler! With this I can target one monster you control and switch it to DEF mode and then equip this card to Double giving him 200 ATK and DEF! (1700/1300)" he stated as his Monster put a leg over the bike and stood, hands on the bars, his other foot holding the bike up.

"I end my turn." The Dark Signer merely stated and Shinji drawn his third card and looked at it. "CycloneJoker, attack his King Tiger Wanghu with your Hardboiler!" he commanded as Cyclone Joker revved the bike and shot forward and the Wolf Dark Signer smiled.

"I activate my trap, Beast Soul Swap, I return 1 Beast-type Monster on my field to my hand then I can Special Summon 1 Beast-Type monster from my hand with the same level as the one I returned, so I call forth Mad Dog of Darkness in ATK Mode." He stated as the King tiger vanished and in its place was a rather savage dog (1900/1400)

"_I could redo the Battle but CycloneJoker doesn't have enough ATK points to get through, and these cards in my hand aren't going to help._" Shinji thought and spoke. "Return to my side, CycloneJoker as I end my turn!"

The Dark Signer drew his next card which was in fact his fourth card. "Nothing to protect your monster I see, then I'll have you meet an old friend, King Tiger Wanghu!" he said as the familiar monster appeared. "Now my Mad Dog attacks your CycloneJoker, shred him!" he commanded as Mad Dog pounced upon CycloneJoker, making him fall off Hardboiler and pressed his claws into the warrior before it shattered and damaging Shinji with 200 LP. "That's not all, King Tiger, its feeding time!" He stated as Shinji braced himself as he was slammed into by the monster and send flying across the ground and sitting up.

"Shinji!" Luna cried out, of course, she couldn't do anything as Shinji's LP decreased by a further 1700.

**Shinji: 2100**

**Wolf Dark Signer: 4000**

"I end my turn with a face down card, is this really all your special Kamen Riders can do? How pathetic." The Dark Signer asked as Shinji forced himself up. "Don't you…speak that way about my father!" He said with a threatening tone and the Wolf Dark Signer looked at him. "Your father? Do you mean your fake father or the real one?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

The conversation was being heard on Yusei's Duel Runner too. "Shinji's father?" Luna asked as Shinji continued. "Both of them of course!" He said as the Dark Signer laughed lightly. "Mr Mizuki was certainly a one of kind man, even coming up with the most bizarre ideas." He said and Shinji stared at him.

"You knew him?" He asked and the Dark Signer spoke. "I did at one time, he always talked about his family, about his wife Nanaka, and their son, Shinji, but he enjoyed his job at Industrial Illusions, I tried to market my cards to the CEO after designing them but your father brought back the Kamen Rider series after one noteworthy Duelist used them in Duel Academy and became a prominent duelist, I do not remember his name, and my card designs were put aside in favour for more…flexible ideas like your Double, being able to change forms to adapt to the situation and soon, no one was willing to make any of my cards as Synchro Monsters became the new fad, however your father did something I could never forgive." Shinji was listening intently at this point.

"He offered me the chance to help my designs come to light, I trusted him and went along with it but then the CEO claimed your father made them to the public, I was angry, how dare he take my ideas and use them for his personal gain!" He said and Shinji shook his head.

"That's not what my real father would have done! He'd never steal anyone's work! I firmly believe in that and I'll prove it to you, I draw!" Shinji stated, drawing his fourth card.

"I activate the Spell Card, Gaia Combustion! With this card, I select up to two Spells of Gaia Memories from my Deck and send them to my graveyard, so I send Heat and Metal!" he stated as the image of the card shown the Earth exploding as Shinji send said memories to his graveyard.

"Next I activate Miracle Change! You see with this, I can remove Kamen Rider Double – Blank and two Gaia Memories of my choice from play to Special Summon a Double who uses those Memories, so I remove Double – Blank, Heat and Metal to bring out Kamen Rider Double – HeatMetal!" 

From a swirling vortex, Double leapt out but in a different state as the left side was in ruby red and the right side in silver metal with staff on his back as HeatMetal withdrawn it (2000/1800)

"Good plan there, he avoided King Tiger's effect and Special Summoned a monster with more than 1400 ATK." Yusei noted as Shinji pointed at king Tiger. "I use HeatMetal's Effect, he reduces one of your monster's ATK points by 700, Go!" He declared as the Rider nodded and charged forward at King Tiger Wanghu and slammed it with a tip of his staff ignited in flames as it covered the whole monster and it fell to its knees as 1700 went down to 1000. "Now HeatMetal, continue with your attack, Metal Branding!" He stated as the Rider moved the Metal Memory from the Double Driver and slid it into the staff as it spoke. "**Metal! Maximum Drive!**" it called out as the two ends of the staff burst into flames and swung at King Tiger, destroying it as the Dark Signer lost a mere 1000 LP.

**Shinji: 2100**

**Dark Signer: 3000**

"I reveal the Trap card, Damage Condenser, now by discarding 1 card in my hand, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my Deck equal or less to the damage I just taken so I call forth Nimble Momonga (1000/100) in ATK mode." He said the monster appeared.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Shinji stated, leaving him with one card in his hand.

"Then I'll make my move, I draw!" The Dark Signer announced, drawing his second card into his hand and revealed it. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards to my hand." He stated as he drawn two more cards bringing his hand up to three. "Next I activate the Allure of Darkness, this card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck provided I remove 1 DARK monster from my hand, so I think I'll get rid of another Madd Dog of Darkness." He said as his hand was now at four. 

"Now I'll play a rather useful Spell card, Double Summon to call forth Silver Fang (1200) in ATK mode." He stated and Shinji noted they were rather weak monsters…unless… "_He's going to summon his Earthbound Immortal!?"_He thought suddenly as the man smiled. "I also activate the Field Spell, Forest." He stated as the surroundings became a lush green forest , that left one card in the Dark Signer's hand. "Now, I'll show you true power, I offer my two monsters to summon forth Earthbound Immortal – Fenrir!" He cried out as both monsters were offered and the skies darkened, a pulsating heart hovering in the sky before bursting and in in a flash a rather huge wolf on all fours with grey markings across it's body and face stood proudly, giving a howl (2900/1800) (+200 ATK & DEF)

"I activate my Immortal's effect, you see, wolves are known to lead in packs with one being the alpha, so by paying just a measly 500 LP, I can Special Summon a Beast-type Monster form my graveyard, however I can only use this effect once and if that Special Summoned Monster is destroyed, he is removed instead as the Alpha's have no need for the weak, so I bring back King Tiger Wanghu to my side!" He declared a red aura surrounded the Dark Signer as his LP dropped to 2500 and the aforementioned monster returned with its 1700 deadly bite with it boosted by 200.

"Now, my Immortal, it's time to chew on his Kamen Rider! Grinding Crush!" He declared as the Immortal raised its paw to crush the small Kamen Rider and Shinji quickly pressed a button. "I activate Rider Barrier to negate your attack!" He stated as behind Double was the Trap card which brought out a cyclone to slam into the Immortal's raised paw, stopping it as the Dark Signer spoke. "I end my turn."

Shinji drawn his next card, he only had two in his hand. "I activate HeatMetal's effect on King Tiger!" He stated once again as the monster lost 700 ATK. "HeatMetal! Get rid of Wanghu again!" He called out as the monster nodded, there were no face downs for Shinji to worry about since the Dark Signer had no cards in his hand when he ended as the Rider taken out Wangu, denting the Dark Signer with 800 damage.

**Shinji: 2100  
Dark Signer: 1700**

"Why didn't Shinji go for the Immortal?" Leo asked and Yusei looked at him. "Because even if he reduced it by 700 points, HeatMetal still wouldn't dent it, plus if he gets rid of the King Tiger, Shinji's free to Normal Summon his Blank Double to defend himself since Immortals can attack directly." Yusei explained.

"Then in Main Phase two, I activate Full-Change! This card allows me to tribute Double and Special Summon a different one from my deck, so come out, LunaTrigger!" He stated as HeatMetal nodded and removed both USB Sticks of heat and Metal and inserted a Yellow and blue one in the left and right slots respectively and spread the Double Driver open again.

"**Luna!"  
"Trigger!"  
**  
Double's body changed as the Metal Staff disappeared in Double's hand was a blue gun as he twirled it in his hand as the left side was bright yellow with the blue (2500/1800) but was more notable, Double knelt in DEF Mode. "I end my turn." Shinji stated, his hand was reduced to one card

"You are desperate, no matter, I'll shatter any hopes of winning, just like your father did to me, and I draw!" He cried out and looked at the card he drawn. "I activate Riryoku, I halve your Rider's ATK and give it to my Immortal!" he stated as LunaTrigger groaned as his power was being sapped away and given to the Earthbound Immortal with 3100 ATK with 1250 boost, making it 4350.

"That's not all, I pay 500 LP again to brign back Mad Dog of Darkness!" He stated as the savage dog returned with a power boost thanks to Forest of 2100.

Trudges's eyes widened at the number of attack points. "Oh no! If LunaTrigger gets hit with Mad Dog first then the Immortal direct attacking him, it's all over!" He said in worry and Luna, clasped her hands together, looking at Shinji. "…Shinji...please…live through this…" She said quietly under her breath.

"Mad Dog, attack Luna Trigger!" he declared and the Dog tackled the Rider to the floor and it shattered as the Dark Signer laughed. "Really? You had nothing to defend yourself with, no matter! Fenrir, its feeding time, crush Mizuki to a pulp, Grinding Crush!" He declared as the Immortal went to flatting him and smoke came from it bringing it down.

"Shinji!" Yusei, Luna, Leo and Trudge cried out as the Dark Signer laughed. "I've done it, I've proven it! I'm more superior to Mizuki than anyone else!" He said before the dust parted, Shinji was still standing but it was evident he was struggled to remain upright and his LP were at 210. "But…how!?" The Dark Signer asked in surprise, a bit of angry tone evident as Shinji pointed to his only facedown which had a shield with two hands up to materialize it

"I activated Reduction Barrier, the damage I would have taken is reduced by 10%." He said in a heavy breath as his friend gave a sigh of relief. "That was too close for comfort." Leo said and Yusei nodded. "True, but he can't keep going on like this, what's more Shinji has only one card in his hand while he's got the Immortal and the Madd Dogg to worry about, if he even negates a attack, that Dark Signer will use Fenrir's effect to bring more monsters to his side." Yusei pointed out.

"…What is driving you to survive so much Mizuki?" The Dark Signer asked and Shinji looked to his friends. "Because…you insulted my family and… I made a promise that person will never see me in a state that they cried." He said and The Dark Signer was amused. "You're holding onto words? Foolish, your father promised me he'd help me and look where that got him, he was given the spotlight of my ideas and I got nothing."

"Even so… I've sworn to myself it'll never happen, again, I swore…on my soul to protect her and this world she lives in!" Shinji cried out with a hand and arm upwards at the sky as if he was screaming to the heavens themselves and Luna gasped, her Mark of the Crimson Dragon was glowing as was Yusei's Tail Mark. "What's… happening?" Luna asked and Yusei looked as well.

Meanwhile, Jack, on the road to tower, his Mark of the Dragon's Wings glowed as he looked at it as did Aki in the jeep heading for her tower. "What's this?" Jack asked himself and Aki closed her eyes. "I feel… a warmth from my mark, but, it's not Luna or…Yusei duelling." She said.

Shinji's arm was glowing too but a symbol was being formed with a W, one half being green and the other half, being purple light as he looked at it and pulled his sleeve up, on his arm was a W in green and purple outlines and he gasped in surprise before the light blinded him and he found himself somewhere unfamiliar, a white space with various books somewhere below, above and anywhere but yet, he was standing on a floor.

"Where…am I?" He asked and a voice came from behind him. "The Gaia Library." It said and he turned around, see a another human being before him wearing what appeared to a long sleeved blue shirt with a green jacket that was on top, but never reaching down his arms as he wore baggy trousers and trousers, what more his hair was brushed all the way to the right.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked him and the being cupped his chin in thought. "Well, people call me Phillip, but I think the more pressuring question for you is why you are here am I correct Shinji Mizuki?" He asked and Shinji blinked in surprise. "How do you know my name!?" He asked in surprise and Phillip chuckled. "This Library contains information on everything about the Earth and its inhabitants, even their idea or background; you are because the Earth has deemed you worthy of harnessing Kamen Rider Double's power." He said and Shinji looked at him. "The Earth? Double's power?"

"Of course, did you think only humans and animals are the only living creatures? The Earth is a living breathing planet as well, The Gaia Memories are extractions of the Earth's energy or human's abilities, but you just declared you wouldn't let a person cry and to protect the Earth, so the Earth deemed you worthy to bear her mark, just like how the Crimson Dragon marked your friends to protect the future of this world." Phillip explained.

"Okay…I kind of get it… but what's this about Double's power?" Shinji asked him and another voice spoke. "That's simple, the way your deck is based around Double is very restricting but also a test." As Shinji saw a young man emerged from a shelve of books, he looked dressed in the 1930's attire with a black hat with Windscale on his head and wearing black with a purple shirt.

"Shotaro, glad you could make it." Phillip said him and the man nodded. "A test?" Shinji asked and the man called Shotaro nodded. "Yeah, ever notice you are forced to play three cards to even summon one of Double forms?" He asked him and Shinji nodded. "Yeah, it does get frustrating since that leaves me with a hand of three, but I work around that by drawing more cards." He said and Shotaro nodded. "It's basically a seal to see if you are really ready to harness Double's power." He said and Shinji nodded slowly.

"And also, Double was never meant to be just Effect Monster cards, but his forms based on what you Duelists call Synchro monsters." Phillip said and Shinji blinked. "You mean, Double has an alternative way of being played?" he said and the two men nodded. "Yeah, and we were once Double, so we're going to see if you can handle it." Phillip said and Shotaro flicked his wrist. "It's time to show that Dark Signer what being a Kamen Rider is all about." He said and Shinji nodded and Phillip smiled. "When you return your senses, your deck will have evolved and you have unlocked a new power, so Shinji Mizuki, we wish you luck."

Shinji found himself back at the real world and shook his head and noticed his deck glow on the top card and he drawn it, his eyes widened. "_Then it wasn't a dream?_" He thought to himself as the Dark Signer spoke. "Well, aren't you going to make your move or delay the inevitable?" He asked Shinji.

"What is that mark Shinji has?" Luna asked curiously. "It felt so…similar to our Marks." She said and Yusei nodded. "Yeah but it's not by the Crimson Dragon… could it be Shinji's new power?" 

"_Alright then, time to make this guy sorry he desires revenge!"_ Shinji thought and spoke. "I activate Card of Demise! It lets me draw until I have 5 card sin my hand but if I don't use them in 5 turns, I lose them in five turns, !" he said and drawn four more card, making his hand at five and continued. "Next I play Pot of green to draw two cards!" he stated as his hand was now 6.

"Now I activate Double Summon and summon the Tuner Monster, Fang Memory!" he stated as a small dinosaur that looked like a toy for children emerged from nowhere and gave an electronically sounded growl before flipping onto Shinji's shoulder (1400/1400)

"Now his effect activates, I can select 1 Joker Memory in my hand or Deck and Special Summon it so I Special Summon Joker Memory from my deck!" He stated as a floating USB stick hovered in front of Shinji (750/750).

"How is that possible, I looked up on your Gaia Memories in the Fortune Cup and you never had Monster Card Memories." The Dark Signer asked puzzled and Shinji smiled. "Decks evolve, now, I tune Level 4 Fang memory with level 3 Joker Memory!" He declared as Fang Memory growled in response and jumped forward as it broke down into four Synchro Rings and Joker Memory becoming three stars.

"_Skill and instinct come together as one! A union is formed between these powers! Synchro Summon! Arise, Kamen Rider Double – FangJoker!_" Shinji chanted as a flash of light shot down in there stood Kamen Rider Double, his left side in being with jagged edges running down his sides as the purple half of Double had the edges too and most notably, the belt had Fang inserted in it but it's had the face of a dinosaur with a horn. (2800/2400)

"A Synchro Summon!?" The Dark Signer said in disbelief and Shinji smiled. "That's not all, I activate the Field Spell, Futo!" He sated as his Duel Duel field slot opened up and he placed the card on it as the Forest disappeared and now, the two duelists stood in a modern city with a huge windmill breezing slowly. "This card boosts Double and Accel attacks by 300!" He said and continued. "Next with my second Normal Summon, I call forth Kamen Rider Accel!" He stated as the Morotcycle motifed Rider appeared in a flash (1800/200)

"Now, I activate Kamen Rider FangJoker's effect, Once per turn, I boost his ATK by 300 however at the End Phase, he loses 600 ATK until it's my turn again!" Shinji stated as he looked at his two final cards.

"Accel, Attack!" He said as Accel didn't nod and revved the handlebar of of his belt.

"**Accel! Maximum Drive!"**

Accel ran forward and delivered a roundhouse kick to Mad Dog with a ATK of 2100 dealing 200 damage to the Dark Signer.

**Shinji: 210  
Dark Signer: 1500**

"Now FangJoker, it's your turn to attack!" Shinji declared as FangJoker pressed down on the horn three times.

**"Fang! Maximum Drive!"**

"Your monster may deal damage to my Immortal but thanks to your Field Spell, he'll remain on the field!" He said with a smile even though his Immortal was 2900 and FangJoker was 3400. 

"Did I say I was targeting your Immortal? It's true it's the only monster on the field but if I cannot target him, then I'll have to attack you directly!" Shinji said and the dark Signer's eyes widened under his hood as FangJoker ran forward and jumped in the air. "Go, Fang Stresier!" Shinji cried out as FangJoker starting spinning around and around and delivered a kick with an image of dinosaur head chomping down on the Dark Signer's life points as his hood was blown off and he fell to the ground, the holograms vanishing.

**Shinji: 210  
Dark Signer: 0**

Shinji approached the man and to his surprise, it was a man probably no older than his 30's with grey hair as he stared up Shinji. "Is it a crime to want revenge!?" He asked him loudly as Shinji stared down at the man with pity. "Revenge will get you nowhere, in the end it swallows you whole and leaves you bitter, what's your name Dark Signer?" he asked as the man was crumbling into dust.

"….Homura…Kudo…" He said and Shinji bent down to be eye-level with him. "My father, Ryou Tsukshima would never take your dream, I firmly believe in that as well my family's intentions, even though they aren't around anymore." He said with a sad tone and Homura laughed. "You believe your mother and father are dead? How sad, they're still alive." He said and Shinji's eyes widened, grabbing the man by his shoulders as he was crumbling to dust.

"What did you say!? My mom and dad are still alive?!" he asked in surprise and Homura laughed. "I'm not at liberty to tell, you want the answers, ask Roman." He said before Homoura was gone, leaving the Dark Signer cloak behind and the purple flames dying down as Yusei, Leo, Luna and Trudge ran to him as Shinji had his hands clenched.

"…How…is that possible… Mom and Dad… are still alive, but…I haven't seen them for 6 years…" He said as Yusei placed a hand on his shoulder and Shinji looked at his friend and Yusei's face was one of seriousness. "We'll get down to the bottom of this Shinji, all of us together."

Shinji just looked at him and nodded, bringing himself to stand once more. "Thanks guys…" he said with a relief and Leo, Luna and Trudge merely smiled. "I'll see if I dig up any records in Security for you Mizuki after all blows over." Trudge offered he nodded.

"Let's go, we're going to meet Kalin next."YUsei said and so, Luna and leo took the back seats and Shinji in front passenger seat with Trudge in the Driver's Seat and Yusei riding alongside them in his Duel Runner as Shinji pulled out his deck, ti was true what Phillip and Shotaro said, his deck had changed, the Spell Cards of the Gaia memories were no longer there and instead, new Spell cards replaced them, the City fo Wind – Futo changed to a different Field Spell just being Futo and his monster cards being the Gaia Memories themselves with atk and DEf points with the Cyclone, Heat, Luna and the newest Memory, Fang memories being a brown colour to symbolize effect monsters, as Joker, Metal and Luna were just plain normal monsters, his Extra Deck was also fileld with 10 Synchro Monsters, being all of Double's transformations with their effects retained from being just Effect Monsters.

~

And that's Chapter 15 and Shotaro and Phillip make a cameo appearance as Shinji's deck evolves to become a Synchro Deck since Synchro monsters are the main focus of 5D's! Did you all think when Shinji gained his mark, you thought he'd be a Signer? Well, he didn't and became the Earth's, I did honestly debate on this but if Shinji became a Signer, he'd need to have a corresponding Dragon.

And now for new cards introduced in the Duel!

**New Cards**

**Monsters:**

Name: Fang Memory  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Border: Orange

Level: 4  
Text Effect:  
**Dinosaur/Tuner/Memory**

When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 'Joker Memory' from your hand or Deck, the monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack until the End Phase.

ATK: 1400

DEF: 1400 

Name: Joker Memory  
Attribute: DARK

Border: Normal

Level: 3  
Text Effect:  
**Memory**

The Gaia Memory of Skill, when used in conjunction with other Memories, Double is formed.  
ATK: 750

DEF: 750

**Synchro  
**  
Name: Kamen Rider Double - FangJoker  
Attribute: LIGHT

Border: Synchro

Level: 7  
Text Effect:  
**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

'Fang Memory' + 'Joker Memory'  
Once per turn, boost this card's attack by 400 but at the end phase, this card loses 600 ATK until your next Standby Phase. This can also be treated as DARK.  
ATK: 2800

DEF: 2400

Name: Earthbound Immortal - Fenrir  
Attribute: LIGHT

Border: Orange

Level: 10  
Text Effect:  
**Beast/Effect**

There can only be 1 face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. Once per turn, you can pay 500 Lifepoints to Special Summon 1 'Beast' type monster from your Graveyar, the monster destroyed by this Special Summon is Banished  
ATK: 2900

DEF: 1800

**Spells**

Name: Futo  
Border: Field Spell  
Text Effect:  
Kamen Rider Double and Accel gain 300 ATK.

Name: Gaia Combustion  
Border: Spell  
Text Effect:  
Select up to two Gaia Memory Spell Card sin your deck and send them to the Graveyard.

Name: Miracle Change  
Border: Spell  
Text Effect:  
Banish 1 'Kamen Rider Double – Blank' with two Memories of your choice in your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 'Kamen Rider Double' from your Deck.

Name: Full Change  
Border: Quick-Play Spell  
Text Effect:  
Tribute 1 'Kamen Rider Double' and Special Summon a different Double from your Deck.


	16. An Author's Apology

To my reviewers, followers and favourites, I regret to inform you this fanfic is coming to a close for this reason.

The pairing itself, Luna's 11 during Fortune Cup and Dark Signer Arc's while Shinji's 16, I do say 'That age doesn't matter so long as you love that person.' but this shows he's interested in little girls and I'd rather not have my character be a lolicon., at first, this pairing was alright cause Luna never really gets a relationship in 5D's despite growing up to be an attractive woman at the end, but in the end, it's just wrong for a 16 year old to date a 11 year old as she's still in junior/grade school while he is in Academy-level who should be going to college or such soon, so this will be taken down and revised to become a Akiza/OC story along with the W Deck getting an overhaul as Continuous Spell plus Gaia Memory Spell cards is very hand-draining. However, this story will remain on for any newcomers or previous reviewers.

The new Double shall be entitled **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Double: Redux** with Shinji once again being our Duelist and Akiza being his love interest, I know many people pair up with Akiza, but the above message is kind of clear on that about the age gap and so on.


End file.
